I'm Slowly falling in love with you
by lilbigEnano96
Summary: AU. You'd think after two millennia, witches and demons would get along right? No such luck. But how would each react when they find out that Maka, daughter of infamous witch Kami, and Soul "eater" Evens, illegitimate son of a demon lord start developing feelings for each other? Contains OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up people, welcome to my first Soul Eater fanfic! So I recently started watch the anime (and of course reading the manga which I haven't gotten really far in) and I got this idea. Obviously, I don't own Soul Eater, I do own any OC's in this story though. So with that being said, enjoy the show!**

**Opening:**

The streets of Death City were practically empty. The only ones out on the streets were young teenagers having the time of their lives. However, the sane knew to lock their doors and retire before the clock signaled midnight, and for a good reason too. Tonight was just like any other. Right down to the horrified screams of any who were unlucky to fall prey to the creatures that lurked in the dark…Tonight was the first time half demon Soul "eater" Evans hunted in the human world, and as fate would have it, this was also the first time Maka Albarn, would-be-witch, went out on her own. Under the twisted, grinning moon, the cries of the damned could be heard echoing around every corner.

Soul was hacking the evil humans to pieces, all while consuming their souls. Then again, the only ones showing up were small fries, not really much of a challenge. Nevertheless, Soul was glad to be out in the field. His wish of surpassing his father as a warrior soared with each hit he struck.

"I'll never understand why Virgil calls this a chore, this is so cool!" Then, one particular evil human caught his eye. "I know you." He told it, taking a few steps back. "You don't look so tuff." The monsters response was to simply drag his abnormally long claws on the ground and screech curses at the young half-devil.

"Alright then Serial Killer, prepare to meet your makers in hell, cuz your soul is mine!" Soul said with a wide grin. And with that the two lunged at each other and met in midair.

The evil human surprised Soul by slashing at him with incredible speed; it knocked him back to the ground almost effortlessly and before Soul could register what had happened, the monster was charging him again.

*Damn it, he's kicking my ass!* the youth thought as he shielded himself from his opponents attacks, which in reality did little to protect him. *I need to do something fast!* suddenly, he realized what the problem was. As much as he hated to admit it, he was simply too weak. So Soul Eater did the best thing he could do at in a situation like this. He turned and tried his best to outrun the monster.

"Come on," he told himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, "just need to outrun this thing until-CRAP!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the kishin had barely missed in decapitating his head clean off.

Soul came to a stop in an alleyway, too tired to carry on. He growled at the approaching demon, the blood coming down his forehead was now running past his eyes, giving the impression that he was crying tears of blood. "Come on then, a guy as cool as me isn't going down without a fight! Come on!"

The monster's only reply was to lung at him with its claws. But Soul was ready for it this time. Before it could make contact, Soul countered and using his Soul wavelength as a sort of barrier, slammed his foe into the nearest wall. At first, the monster resembled a dying insect on its back; however, it quickly recovered from the attack.

"It didn't even hurt him! Damn it, I'm Screwed!" Before the killing blow was dealt however, the monster gave a pained expression. It roared its dying breath as it disintegrated into dust until only its corrupted soul remained.

"Oh my, are you alright?" A soft voce asked him. It was a girl around fourteen years of age; she carried a large scythe with her. Her taupe brown hair was in pigtails and her large green eyes were widened in concern.

*A girl…my ass got saved by a girl?!* was the only thing that crossed Soul's mind, but he quickly shook it off as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine, um thanks."

"Not a problem!" she said smiling, "you know you really should be more careful, you never know if a kishin is with a pack of lesser demons."

"Tsk, I can take care of myself; I was just caught off guard that's all."

"Well, it never hurts to have a friend with you while the demons are out. Oh, my name is Maka by the way."

"Soul Eater, at least that's what everyone calls me,"

"Pleased to meet you Soul," the girl said as she offered her hand.

"Likewise Maka," Soul grinned as he shook it, "So, ah you-"

**"SOUL!" **

**"MAKA!" **

Both teens straightened almost immediately after hearing their respective names.

"Papa," Maka muttered with annoyance, "what did I do this time wonder?"

"Virgil," Soul said in surprise, "I thought he was in Italy; what's he doing back here so early?"

A tall middle aged man of around 33 stepped out of the shadows. His shoulder length red hair blew slightly with the wind and his blue eyes shifted between the two teens. He was dressed in a black suit with an olive green button down shirt that was tucked in and black dress slacks.

"Aha," he said with his arms crossed, "I let you out on your own and _this _is what I find." He pointed at Soul with a menacing glare, "I find my daughter with this...this trash!"

"HEY!" Soul growled angrily locking eyes with the girl's father

"Maka," the man asked in a concerned voice, "Did he do anything to you? Are you-?"

"Papa, I'm fine!" Maka insisted, glaring angrily at her father, "and you have no right to talk to Soul that way."

The man shook his head, and then turned towards Soul. "If you so much as think about doing anything with my Maka, I'll freakin' kick your-"

"Touch a hair on the kids head," Virgil's spoke, appearing next to Soul seconds later, "and I'll retaliate by killing half your damn cult. So, Spirit, what were you going to do again?" Virgil stood almost the same height as Maka's father, only more built. His eyes and hair were exactly like Souls; the only difference was that Virgil's was spiked up in punkish style. He wore a white tank top under a black duster with faded jeans and military boots.

This surprised the man; he took a step back before he smirked at the young man's threat, "huh, I'm willing to bet you'll do it too. That's almost as heartless as killing your own kind, but you know all about that don't you Virgil?"

"You think I feel pity when I put down an evil human? Please, they've lost all reason; we're doing them a favor when we kill them."

"Really, I don't see a difference." Upon hearing this, Soul clenched his fist; he would not be compared to some mindless animal! "Oh, I'm sorry," Sprit mocked the youth even further, "Did I struck I nerve?"

"Papa, please." Maka sighed, wanting to smack some sense into her father.

"Keep talking and I'll-!" Soul stopped his threat sensing the older demons gaze fall on him.

"As of right now, this never happened. Come on Soul, let's go." With that being said, Virgil summoned a portal and vanished along with Soul.

"Hmp, let's go home Maka," Spirit said as he turned and began walking back, "You and I need to have a word about tonight."

And the girl, although angry with her father, followed close behind, practically dragging her scythe behind her.

**A/N: So should I continue? Yes, No, maybe So? drop a review and let me know. And keep in mind, I haven't really gotten into the Manga/Anime, although I like what I've read/seen so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to people actually caring and reading the first part, I decided to continue. YAY!**

**A few things before we begin:**

**First off, a big thank you to Way2Dawn, Mitsuki Night, Dante, CottonCoccon, Kuronekohimesama (Hope that's spelled right), Jmann23, and Agent DJ for following/faving/reviewing. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story **

**Secondly, for the sake of the story, lets pretend Maka isn't the only one that can see other people's souls. Also I don't know if Crona's a guy or a girl (Someone clarify this for me please) so I just made him/her into a guy**

**I think that's it. Well then, enjoy the show! **

**1:**

** Soul**

**-Around 3 days later-**

All day I've been practicing the piano, a habit developed from spending way too much time with my mother. Even though I clearly despise it, you'll still find me in the living room sometimes playing for three hours straight. I hate it. But try explaining that to mother, she'll act like I've just committed a murder.

It was later in the afternoon that I finally meet up with Virgil. We had said zero words to each other since that incident almost 3 days ago, I sigh, get off the piano, and go towards where you can usually find him: the dining area. When I caught up with him, he gave me a stern look. "So how's it going Virgil?" I ask meekly, giving him a nervous smile. He however didn't return it.

"How's it going? Really Soul," He said getting up from his chair, "you take a portal to the human world without permission, almost get killed by Jack the Ripper, and then chit-chat with our sworn enemies…and you ask _me _how I'm doing?"

"Virgil, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen, if I'd known you came back from your trip to Italy early I would've told you." And it was true, honestly I feel more comfortable talking to Virgil than anyone else…even my own dad, but that's another story altogether.

"You know what I think Soul?" he asked crossing his arms, I sighed. Here it comes…Stay a week with your folks. Oh god I hope he doesn't say that. My ma and grandma are ok, I don't mind spending time with them, it's just…well, let me put it like this: if I made a list of people I wanted to see before I dead, my dad and older brother Wes would _not _be on the list. Catching on yet?

I was surprised when I heard Virgil chuckle. Yes, he was freaken chuckling! What he said next just blew my mind. "I think you remind me of myself when I was that reckless." I blinked, so I was off the hook, just like that?

"Wait a minute," I say smirking, "Are you telling me you use to do some of the crap I do now? That's kinda easy to picture."

"Oh no Soul, I was worse. Far worse. Just ask my old man how many times he got after me for sneaking out and coming back half killed."

"There's still something I don't understand," I tell him scratching the back of my head, "How'd you know I'd be in Death City?"

To this Virgil sat back down and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, "Dude, I'm your protector, I make it my business to know where you are, I've got my ways. Just like you have your ways of disobeying your father."

I scoffed, "Father? What Father?" He didn't push it so we stood there in silence. Now let me just get this outta the way so that there are no doubts: I _know _my father **hates **me. Why? Well, ask him when was the last time he tried to actually bond with me, or the last time he actually cared enough to ask for my opinion on how I feel about something. Hell, I've gone on a trip with him, twelve hours in total, and neither of us even attempted to make eye contact, let alone talk to each other. Get the picture? I'm no son to him, and as far as I know he's dead to me too.

"Well that was weird," Virgil says shaking it off, he got up from his place and ruffled my hair as if I were a child. "Anyways, I'm going out for a bit, you wanna tag along?"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm supposed to be grounded." I told him, sighing at the thought. Want to know the sad part? My dad could find time in his "busy" schedule to come and yell at me for the simplest of things like being late for dinner and missing my lectures. But grounding me? No, he sends one of his many footrests (the guys that live to suck up to him) to pass on his punishment. Isn't my dad the greatest?

"And besides," I added fixing my hair, "it's not like we can just waltz out of here without word somehow reaching my dad."

"We can," Virgil assured, checking his boots, "remember A, your just tagging along, and under my supervision, and B, I have full access to the Hell-gates in this place." Huh, when he puts it that way…

"Nice loophole," I said with a grin, "Alright, I guess I could do with a little fresh air." Now, I hope you're not expecting me to do the "golden child" thing and refuse his offer at the last minute, because that is the _last_ thing on my mind right now.

"Right, just give me a few minutes to go polish my boots and we'll be off." Virgil said as he disappeared into the hallway. By the way, if anyone's wondering, due to the demon blood in me, and a little bit of help from the medical wing, the injuries I got when I fought Jack are all but gone. If they weren't I wouldn't be standing right now. I grabbed a sip of water before I headed towards my own room.

When we arrived, I was surprised to find the streets of Death City filled with activity. Shops were open, People were going to and from home, school, and work, the city was alive. Of course, for obvious reasons, we appeared where people wouldn't really notice us. Not the best of choices, but how would you react if you see two red eyed, white haired strangers with teeth as sharp as fangs materialize out of nowhere?

Anyways, as soon as we arrived, Virgil scouted ahead, I heard him swear from where I was. "What's up?" I asked in a low voice, instead of answering, He pointed outside. I slowly pecked out to see what had startled him, all I could see were people meddling, nothing out of the ordinary for humans. "Virgil, I don't see any-" I clamped my mouth shut as soon as I saw _him_.

He stood about a few inches taller than me, wearing a crisp black business suit and a white dress shirt underneath that. Next to him were two blonde women, twins or at least sisters by the look of it. Now, to be fair, I would've laughed at him all day long, I mean the guy has three white stripes in his hair for crying out loud! Then I noticed the metal skull resting on his neck like a tie. Crap. Just what this day needed. Shinigamis.

"Just stay calm Soul," Virgil said as he put his hood on, "as long as we stir clear of them and keep our cool, we'll be fine." I simply nodded as I checked back outside. They didn't seem to be looking for anyone, then again you don't normally see a Shinigami lurking around unless he's on duty. But the way he was staring at that picture inside the store, almost like he was admiring it. Still, I wasn't taking any risks. I took a deep breath and put my hood on before following Virgil through some back streets.

After what seemed like an eternity, we found a crowd to blend in with and relaxed. I would've sighed in relief, if that wouldn't give us away. "So what are we here for again?" I ask as we made sure the Shingami was out of our sights. I got my answer when we reached a nearby Café with a couple of stands nearby. "Didn't you eat before we came here?" I asked him, grateful for the shade a nearby tree was providing.

Virgil shrugged as he dug his hands in his pockets, I did the same. "Not really. When you get used to food from the human world, the one from our realm tastes like ash. So, want lunch? I'm buying this time."

"No thanks." I said as I watched him walk over to a nearby fruit stand, he stared at some apples hungrily before bring out a few coins and handing them to the lady at the other end. He then picked up a bright red apple and walked back over to where I was, spinning the apple for a few seconds on his fingertips before taking a bite from it. In two bites, half of it was already gone.

"You want one Soul?" he asked me, finishing the fruit and throwing the core in a trash bin (In a cool and stylish way I must admit), I shook my head no, "Meh, your loss," he told me grinning, "Coming here for these suckers is totally worth it."

"Right then, I'm ganna walk around a bit," I told him as I began walking back towards some nearby shops, "see if I find anything interesting."

"See you when I see you little dude." He called back. Honestly, this is the first time I've ever been to the human world during daylight hours to just mess around. The only reason being that I don't find it cool that my every move is being tracked by a Shinigami. Ignoring the fact that this was happening to me right now, I decided to go window shopping.

Some of the stuff on display was pretty cool, but most of it was expensive looking suits that my brother liked to wear every day. Come to think of it, I've never actually seen him where any casual clothing like a t-shirt or something. One item caught my eye, it was an expensive looking necklace, you know like the kind you give your girlfriend. I pictured my mother wearing it, or any cute girl for that matter, then I see the price, "Not in a million years." I mutter to myself, "I wouldn't be caught dead buy that for someone."

That's when I decided to at least buy a coffee. If there's one thing humans got right in terms of food, its coffee. I brought out some cash, went in, and in a few seconds, I came out with an Espresso. I quickly went in the back of an ally, pulled down my hood, and brought the warm drink to my lips.

I sighed, letting the sweet aroma invade my nostrils, "I needed that." I muttered as I took another sip.

"Slow down Kid," I could hear a woman saying over the noise on the street, "What's the rush?"

"If I slow down I'll lose him." A male responded, I began to hear footsteps approaching. Fast "There's a demon around here, I'm sure of it." Hearing that made me gulp the drink down, burning my throat.

"Crap," I mutter to myself, practically hyperventilating, "CRAP!"

**A few hours before this…**

**Maka:**

I sighed, closing the "Maka-Note" (Yes, that's the name of my journal.) and flopping down on the couch. *It's just me again.* I thought to myself, *Papa won't be back until probably around three in the morning.* Normally, I don't mind being home alone. It's never bothered me before and it certainly doesn't today, it's just that I'm…what's the word? Bored, that's it. I don't know, recently all this lying around the house thing is really getting old. I really, really need to get out of the house at least for _one _day. I know, I'm usually the one that stays home reading, studding hard for my exams, or cooking for the fun of it, but even I need sunshine once in a while. But after what happened three days ago, Papa made sure I wouldn't leave the house. He went as far as putting spells and enchantments on every exit (including the window) that _only_ activate when I set foot on them. He may only be human, but papa still managed to pick up a few tricks from mom.

I decided to entertain myself by watching some television. That lasted for around twenty minutes. There was really nothing in the fridge, and I finished with all my chores early today. I sighed, taking out my cellphone as I repositioned myself on the coach. "Let's see if anyone's free today." I told myself as I began dialing the first number that came to mind. Thankfully, she answered. "Hello Marie?"

"Maka! Is that you?" She asked, clapping with joy on the other end, "My, it is good to hear your voice again sweetie."

"Yeah," I agreed, "It's been a while since we've had a chance to talk to one another." Marie and I have known each other for almost five years. We meet when she introduced her fiancé, Dr. Franken Stein, to my mom and dad. Apparently, Dr. Stein and Papa go way back, so while they went off to catch up on old times, Mama and I stayed to get acquainted with Marie. And just like that, she became the closest thing I have to a second mother.

"So, are you busy today?" I asked her curiously, "Because I was wondering if you and I could do some shopping together, maybe get Dr. Stein something for your anniversary."

"Oh Maka I would love to, but I have a million things to do at the moment and so little time to do them. Does next week sound good to you?"

"Actually, I'm not doing much so yeah."

"It's settled then, oh Maka dear I'm sorry, I'm going to have to hang up, Stein just came home."

"It's ok, see you next week, take care!" The line went dead a few seconds later. I sighed, "Well at least I got next week covered." I tried some of my friends see if maybe they were free, but most of them never answered.

I dialed one last number, hoping that he would pick up instead of his mother. "Hello?" came the woman's all too familiar voice. I cringed when I heard it as a chill went down my spine. God how that woman creped me out.

"Um, h-hello Mrs. Gorgon…?" I said nervously, "ah, is Crona home?"

"Who wants to know?" She asked, it sounded almost like a hiss to me, but I told myself I was just being paranoid, after all I don't want to make her even more terrifying than she already is.

"M-Maka Albarn ma'am." I managed to squeak out.

"Maka,' she said in an almost relieved tone, "what a pleasant surprise. Tell me dear, how is your father?" I bit back my fear and mentally rejoiced as my heart rate was slowing down. There was nothing to be afraid of. Sure, Medusa was somewhat…different from the other witches to say the least. Ok, so she was a little mysterious, and likes to keep to herself most of the time, but she wasn't really…dangerous right?

"He's great, um, unfortunately he's not here at the moment." I told her scratching the back of my neck.

"Well, that's too bad," she told me sighing on the other end, "I guess I'll have to talk with him some other time then. Anyways, what was it that you called for again?"

"I was wondering if Crona was free this afternoon, I thought we might be able to hang out today is all."

"Sorry dear, Crona is feeling a bit under the weather today, and you of all people should know how he gets when he comes down with something."

"Oh, that's too bad," I said with a hint of concern in my voice, "I hope he feels better soon."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head," she tried to reassure me, although coming from her, it didn't help much, "He'll be right as rain in a couple of days." With that, she hung up on me. I placed the phone down and sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over," I said with a yawn, "I guess I just lie down and wait for Papa to come home." That being said, I curled myself up into a ball and slowly closed my eyes.

Something woke me from my dream. It was a kind of scratching sound coming from the front door. I got up to investigate, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I opened the door ajar, and in walks a black cat. I knelt down and picked it up as it seemed to study me with its golden eyes.

"Are you lost?" I asked it, as I rubbed it cute little button nose, "Did you run away?" I put it down gently then. The cat immediately walked over to the coach in the living room. I watched as it effortlessly jumped on it and settled itself in, giving a satisfied meow. "I see you like that spot." I smiled at it. Next thing it did almost made me jump out of my skin. It transformed. A few seconds later, where a black cat once stood, was my best friend Blair.

"I was wondering where you were," she told me once I ran up and hugged her, "Why didn't you come over?" Part of me really wanted to tell Blair, I mean she and I are like sisters. I know I could tell her anything, but part of me is ashamed, almost like it's afraid of being judged.

"Well," I said shifting from foot to foot, "My dad and I had an argument a few days ago, and now I'm forbidden to even think about going outside."

"Wait, wait," Blair said straightening in her seat, "your dad had an _argument _with _you_?" she asked me in disbelief, I nodded my head as Blair's golden eyes widened, "But your dad, he's never gotten after you for anything…well, except maybe for you to accept him. So what'cha do that was so bad?"

"It's kind of a long story," I told her trying to change the subject, "you probably wouldn't be interested in it anyways." But Blair read me like a book, she knew what I was trying to do.

"I've got the time," she insisted kicking her feet up on the couch and setting her witch hat aside, "Besides, any story where goody lil two shoes Maka gets in trouble is worth hearing."

I sighed, well I didn't have much to do anyways. "Ok," I began, taking a seat on the carpeted floor, "It started like this."

**A/N: Yeah I know, nothing really happened in this chapter, just bare with me people. This'll set up the next chapter...which I will say nothing about. If you want to find out, tune in next update. Oh and drop a comment or two and tell me how I'm doing so far and what I could fix. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking WAY too long with this, but hopefully, it makes up for itself. Anyways, I really appreciate all the reviews and followers, it really motivates me so THANK YOU EVERYONE! ENJOY THE SHOW! (By request, this chapter is in Maka's POV)**

**3:**

**Maka:**

I still couldn't believe it, I had done it. I ACTUALLY snuck out (With help from Blair, of course). I checked the time, it was barely around four, which meant I had plenty of hours to myself. Blair and I had parted ways once she assisted me, so I decided to head towards town square.

I wondered around the shopping district, aimlessly looking at the random items on display. I saw some beautiful looking dresses and immediately thought of my mother. Papa says I'm going to grow up to look a lot like her, and I hope that's true. I do often wonder what exactly did happen to her, the most I've gotten from Papa was that he and she divorced, although he always changes the subject quickly.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was pushed aside by a strange looking teen around my age. He seemed to be in a hurry, seeing as he didn't even stop to apologize. "Well now," I muttered quietly to myself, "late for your wedding or something?"

"If I slow down I'll lose him," I heard him call back to someone, "There's a demon around here, I'm sure of it." My eyes widened in alarm, a demon? Here? I immediately got serious, whoever this guy was, shinigami or otherwise, he was _not _going to beat me to that demon. It's a good thing I know my way around the city (Countless trails do pay off after a while). Otherwise that Shinigami would take my kill. As I was running however, a question kept nagging at me, "It couldn't be Soul…could it?"

I turned around a dark alleyway, half expecting a blood thirsty hell-hound to be waiting for its next meal. What I found instead made my day. It was Soul Eater, curled up in a fetal position and muttering nervously. Besides him was a half spilled cup of coffee. I admit it, a cracked a grin when I saw the sorry state he was in. I slowly walked towards him, not wanting to startle him too much.

"Crap, I really screwed up this time." I heard him half murmur under his breath. "That damn Shinigami'll have my head for sure."

I lightly tapped his shoulder, making him freak out and back away farther into the ally, the only thing that was visible in the darkness were his blood red eyes. I heard his breathing relax, as he slowly stepped into the light. The boy rubbed his eyes, as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Oh it's just you," he said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Maka right?"

I nodded and gave him a warm smile, "Hi there Soul." I said, helping him up, "I didn't expect to meet you here."

"Yeah," he agreed wiping some of the coffee that had gotten on his clothes, "I thought for sure-Wait, is the Shinigami gone?" Quickly, Soul put his hood on and peeked outside. "Damn it he's still there," he whispered with a curse, "Ok, I don't suppose any of your witch magic can get us outta this one huh? Aw goddamn it!"

"Relax Soul," I began to explain, but was cut off before I could even think.

"Relax?" He asked me, yanking his silver hair in frustration, "There's a guy ready to cut my head off and display it proudly on his mantle, and you want me to relax?"

"If you'd let me finish," I told him sighing, "You would've known that the Shinigami wouldn't be able to sense you while you're under Soul Protect."

"Soul…Protect…?" He asked in a completely dumbfounded voice. I sighed again, feeling the urge to slap some sense into him rise up...who do men have to be complete idiots sometime?

"Yes, Soul Protect." I repeated myself, "And trust me when I tell you that you're safe." He still didn't look convinced. "You can stop holding your breath now," I assured him, "he can't find you no matter how hard he looks so long as you stick with me."

"Really?" He asked rolling his eyes, it was clear he thought I was lying, "And what happens if I _don't_ stick with you?" I glared at him then turned away.

"Judging from all that wavelength you're letting out; all the Shinigami'll start gunning for you," I told him matter-of-factly, "and half the witches in Death City. But you can handle that right?"

"Wait," I hear him call almost instantly. I smirked as I heard him running towards me. "Ok I believe you, I believe you. I guess that explains why the Shinigami's not after me." I nodded as we both stepped out of the shadows and into the brightly lit city. "So, do all witches use Soul Protect?"

"Yep," I nodded, "It's hilarious when someone's hunting for us and we throw them off simply by casting this. We're right in their faces, and they don't even know it!"

"That's pretty cool." Soul commented as he put his hands on his jacket pockets.

"Really? I always thought demons had the cool stuff."

"Not really, the Hell-gates are about as good as it gets." He said casually, he seemed lost in thought for a second, then he sighed. "Look, since I've got to be near you if I wanna keep my head, you wanna…uh, do something?"

"Do something like what?" I asked slowing down my pace a little.

"I dunno, hang out or something like that?"

I thought about it for a second, "Well, there's a fair in town and it's not too far from here, how's that sound?"

"Ahh…what's a fair?" He asked me after some time, stopping completely. I stopped, surprised. I turned back to make sure it wasn't a joke, but that look of confusion on his face clarified that it wasn't.

"Wow, you really don't get out much do you?" I asked him seriously, he shrugged it off.

"Well, this is the first time I've come to the human world just because."

"Oh, well, this is the first time I've ever gone out without my Papa knowing."

"Wait," Soul slowly grinned, "you snuck out?" I merely nodded, trying to hide the small blush on my face. "Nice," Was all Soul said before giving me a thumbs up, "you're cool. So what's this fair thing?"

"A fair is…well, um…oh, I can't really explain." I've been to one before don't get me wrong, but It's been years since I've last gone, ever since mom…left. "Here," I said, taking his hand, "I'll just have to show you."

"Wow." Was all Soul could manage once we arrived. And I have to agree with him. I haven't been here in like forever, I almost forgot how much fun this place was. I shook off the feeling of sadness and took a deep breath.

"Come on Soul," I said eagerly, half dragging him by the hand, "let's go!"

There was _so_ much to do it made my head spin. I guided Soul through some stands and even stopped at a few at them, though I found it odd that Soul didn't eat or drink anything aside from water. Speaking about Soul, the look on his face told me he was amazed. I wonder, what else has he been missing out on?

"Having fun Soul?" I asked as he exited a batting cage, he had on an actual smile, not a smirk like usual.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked me with a laugh, "This is so cool! And here I thought humans were boring."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Hey, let's go ride the roller-coaster!" I suggested.

"What's a…roller-coaster?" Soul asked confused, I looked at him dumbfounded.

"You don't know what-Oh right, forgot this was your first time here." I said sheepishly. "That," I pointed towards a tall metal contraption behind him, "is a roller-coaster." Soul stared at it for a long time, he almost looked intimidated by it.

"I dunno Maka," he said crossing his arms, "what's so fun about that?"

"Come on, I'll show." I said taking his hand for about the third time today.

"Devil's Drop," Soul read the title aloud, he looked up to see a cartoonish looking demon staring back at him. Besides it was a silly looking warning about us never coming out alive. "Right…" he muttered as we stepped inside the entrance.

We got the middle cart, it was a tight squeeze in the end though. "This is ganna be so fun." I tell so over everyone else's chatter.

"So you keep saying." He whispered back as the cart began taking us upward. "Okay, I think I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." I heard him mutter when he saw how high up we were.

"Here we go." I say, giving Soul a reassuring grin, though he returned an uneasy one.

A few seconds later, I was laughing as we sped downwards; Soul on the other hand, looked like he was ready to die. "**HOLY SHIT!"** was all I heard him yell as we went up the first loop. "**THIS IS…IT'S…KINDA FUN!" **I eventually heard him say. I heard him laughing then, he raised both his arms and I do the same until the ride ends.

Looking back, I don't think I've had that much fun with any of my friends.

**A/N: That's it? Nope, the next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the next day (it's around 75% done) Hopefully this makes up for the fact that it's so short. Till next time folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised, here's the "second part" to the last chapter. ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**4:**

**Virgil:**

I cursed, looking up towards the towering primate looking monster. Good grief it was ugly. You will never look at monkeys the same way again, just saying. Could this day get any worse? "Liz! Patti! Weapons ready!" Grrrr…I had to open my big mouth, now that damned Shinigami joined the shit-storm.

Here's a question. What do you do when there's an evil human around eight times your height that you _need_ to eliminate _and_ a Shinigami (plus his backup) that would more than likely kill you if he found out you're a demon? Hard huh?

*Maybe if I lay low, the Shinigami can take care of things without noticing Me.* I thought to myself. I mean, come on its three against one. There is no way in hell that those odds-

"What have I told you two about being symmetrical?!" I heard the Shinigami ask the two women that accompanied him (Though it looked directed more to the older looking one), "EVERYTHING. MUST. BE. BALANCED!" Then, I swear to god I'm not kidding, it turned into an argument between him and the older one, and the other one was just laughing there. This had to be a joke, somewhere out there I know the Grim Reaper was laughing his ass off.

"Wonder what the hell's wrong with those three." I asked myself as I began running off with a crowd of fleeing civilians. I stopped in my tracks as something caught my attention. It sounded like a cry for help. I turned around to see who it was.

It was a little girl that looked no older than seven. Her light brown hair tied in a ponytail and her blue eyes filled with terror as the beast began approaching. I saw another figure, it looked like her mother, running towards her. It looked as if she was trying to tell her to get away as she stood between her and the monster.

I saw that the Shinigami continued to ignore the evil human and kept arguing his statement. Then turning back towards the girl, I could see that the monster was about ready to pounce. There was no way he was going to get there in time. But I could.

You know what? To hell with taking the cowards way out.

In a flash, I called forth my demon weapon and rushed over to them before the thing could eat them in one chomp, jamming the blade in between its enormous fangs. "You should go," I told the two cowering humans, "Can't hold ugly here for long." I heard them mutter their thanks and scurry away. Soon after the monster broke free, chipping his teeth. He didn't sound happy.

**Kid:**

After watching the hooded stranger save that woman and child, I caught a peak of his soul wavelength. It held the air of a demons. However, it didn't match the one that I was chasing earlier, but a demon was a demon nonetheless.

"Check it out Kid," I heard Liz say in an almost impressed tone, "he's actually going toe-to-toe against a Kishin."

"Yeah," her sister agreed in her usual loud voice "And he looks pretty strong too." Just what this day needed. Although Patti had a point. That demon is carrying an enormous weapon, and he's swinging it around like it was nothing. I needed to be careful.

**Virgil:**

Damn, for something so ridiculously oversized this bastard's pretty quick. And seeing as it stopped trying to stomp me to death, it could think too. The ape-creature swatted me aside, climbing up to a nearby building.

"Get down here and fight!" I yelled at him. I had half the mind to go up there and kick the living life outta that thing. The bullet that grazed me kinda changed my mind. "Hey! Are you out of your-that's it." I turned towards the direction of the Shinigami that had just shot me. "Hey Jackass!" He raised his brow in surprise that I actually addressed him. I tried again. "Throw me your guns!"

"Why would I do that?" he demanded aiming at me again, his side-kicks did the same. "How do I know you won't kill me once I hand them over? And besides, as far as I'm concerned, the both of you are demons needing to be eradicated."

"First off," I yelled back, "I have honor, meaning I _don't_ cheap shot people from _behind_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"And secondly," I continued, dodging some of the junk the Kishin was hurling at us, "are you blind?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Enough with this!" The one of the blondes impatiently said, "Kid let's hurry up and finish him!"

"Are you this stupid?" I asked them harshly, "We have a common enemy here! Besides, at least with me you have a chance whereas that thing up there won't hesitate to eat you alive!" The shinigami seemed to consider it for a second, his gaze switching from me to the Kishin who was roaring and pounding his head off.

"Fine." He sighed, tossing me his twin pistols. "Liz, Patti, stand down." Grudgingly they did.

I studied them for a second before aiming them at the beast. Now normally a guns recoil doesn't really affect either me or Soul (Well, modern guns to be exact) but when I fired these puppies? Man, these things pack a punch. I'll remind myself not to mess with this guy. I'm guessing that ugly felt it too since it wasn't long before he was on the ground again. I shot at it a few more times just to piss it off before I tossed the weapons back to their owner.

Before the ape made contact, I used my weapon to block the attack. Still, it felt like I was being hit by a truck. Crap it hurt like hell. I thrust the metal blade into its hand, causing blood to spill from it. It looked at it for about three seconds, yanked it out and tossed it aside, then slammed me to the ground. I could taste the blood in my mouth. Spitting some of it out, I saw that the women that were with the Shinigami had begun to shoot the lumbering Kishin, yet the thing didn't seem to care.

The Kishin began targeting the Shinigami, throwing anything that it could get its hands on at him. Frustrated at the failed attempts and taking advantage that his guns were jammed, it began charging at the Shinigami with murderous intent. I would hate myself for this later…

Yeah, I pushed him out of the way and took the hit for him. Bite me. It felt like getting rammed by a bullet train, I'm ganna be feeling that tomorrow for sure, demon or not. That's not to say I didn't get the bastard back. I saw that my aim had been perfect. Straight to his eye. He might have gotten my blade out of his eye, but at least his vision was limited now.

I turned to the Shinigami, about to ask for his weapons again, when I noticed he was just staring at the monster in front of us. His eyes were widened in what looked like surprise, his fist were trembling. I looked away from him and found where my sword had landed. I almost went to get it until I heard the gunshots.

"**DIE YOU ASYMMETRICAL PIECE OF GARBAGE!" **I heard him yell out at the top of his lungs as he SHOWERED the Kishin with enchanted bullets. Damn!

"Asymmetrical?" I wondered aloud, "What the hell's asymmetrical about-?" Then I noticed the deep bleeding scar on the left side of his face. Why didn't I do that before? I could've ended this crap a _long_ time ago.

Now, seeing that the Kishin was distracted, I dashed over to where my weapon was. Then I just thrust the blade into the monster the minute I got in front of the Shinigami, the already dying threat looked at the sword then reduced to ash, leaving behind its corrupted soul. I lowered my weapon as a sign of peace. "Now," I sigh, "you ganna kill me?"

The armed man said nothing studying me, looking at me up and down as if to see if I would pull anything. "You're a demon." He said in a neutral tone, "And I should kill you."

"Then do it," I told him, "kill me, don't kill me, I won't stop you." What he said actually surprised me.

"Go. I'm not going to do anything." He holstered his pistols and took out his cell phone, "Oh, and you're forgetting something." He pointed towards the corrupted soul, "You killed it, and it's only fair." I shrugged, going over to where it floated, and crushed it in the palm of my hand. I felt the power course through my veins like fire. Instantly, my sore body felt better, for now. "Come on Liz, Patti, two demons escaped with their lives, but there will _not_ be a third."

*Two?* I wondered to myself, watching the three figures disappear, "Ah crap, Soul where the hell did you go?"

**Soul:**

Man, what a day. Maka and must've done everything in the fair about twice. Now I was watching the sun set from a nearby empty dock, and I have to admit, I felt at peace for the first time in years. I take back everything bad I've said about humans, they're pretty cool.

"You had fun today?" I heard Maka ask, I turned around to see her standing over me, carry a verity of human foods. She sat next to me and offered them, I refused for about the tenth time today.

"This has been without a doubt one of the best days of my life." I told her smirking, "Just wished I'd known humans enjoyed themselves like this earlier." She nodded taking a sip of her drink and just stared towards the sun, who was disparately trying to stay awake.

"Oh, I almost forgot," She brought something out from that bag she was carrying around and held it out to me, "this is for you." I took it from her hands and examined it. It was a white headband with a sticker that had my name on it, and another with a large mouth surrounded with the letters E-A-T. I tried it on and looked at my reflection in the water. "Do you like it?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah, but why did you give this to me?" I asked her, she began to laugh.

"Because we're friends silly," she said giving me a play punch, "and friends give each other gifts."

"But I didn't get you anything." I told her sighing as a rub my arm.

"Of course you did," she assured me, I gave her a puzzled look. "You took me to the fair. A place I haven't been to for years." Now that I think about it, I kinda was the one that suggested we spend the day together.

"If you don't mind me asking," I cleared my throat, "why's that?" I saw her bite her lip, clearly this was a touchy subject for her. I immediately regretted asking. "I'm sorry if I pried into your personal business, I was just-"

"No, no it's ok I get it." She says coolly like it didn't matter much, "…it's just that, when I think about the fair, or this dock even, I think…of my mother."

"Oh…" was all that I could think of at the moment. We sat there in silence, just watching the orange sky and listening to a flock of nearby seagulls.

"That's funny," Maka muttered, "you're the only boy I've actually told this…all my other friends just assume I'd rather stay at home, curled up in my warm bed reading a book." I grinned, finding this amusing because I totally imagined that. She gave me this annoyed look. "Yes, I'm a bookworm."

"Hey, I don't judge." I said holding my hands up in defense. She seemed to relax, though her mind still seemed to be racing.

"You're different from other boys." She said finally, "Usually they make fun of me for being nerdish, or pretend to like me because of my mom. She's kind of a big deal." I nodded. Kinda like how everyone expects great things from me because I'm my dad's son, or treat me like a second best because I'm not "Wes material".

"Oh my god!" Maka suddenly exclaimed, checking the time frantically. "I need to get the groceries for tonight's dinner! Soul, I'm sorry but I've gotta go." She began to collect her stuff quickly and hurry off.

"Wait," I called after her, "can't I just call you later?" She stopped and grabbed my hand, writing what looked like her number with black ink.

"My dad's usually not around during the day so I'm free then." She said taking off in an easy jog.

"Right then, I'll call you later!" I called although I doubt she heard me. I took one last look at her disappearing form before gazing at the sunset once more. Then it hit me, Virgil, he was probably dodging that Shinigami, or worse. I walked outside towards the already lit street lamps and sat in a nearby bench. "So Maka and I are friends now…" I muttered to myself, rubbing the headband stickers.

"There you are," I heard Virgil's voice behind me. I turned to see him popping his neck and limping slightly I heard the cry of sirens nearby, don't know what they do or what they are, only that they're trouble. "Don't ask." He said before I could utter a sound. He stopped, eyes fixed on my headband. My heart suddenly began to race. "Where did you get that?" he asked scratching his chin.

"I got it from over there," I said quickly pointing towards the fair, "in one of the stands." Part of me _hoped _that he bought it, but then again, I knew better…

"They gave it to you free because it was your first time?" he asked, resuming his actions.

"Yeah, that's it." I said a little too quickly, fearing that I gave myself away. Virgil just shrugged and ruffled my hair.

"I like it, I dunno it just looks cool on you for some reason." He took out of his pocket, another shiny apple (This one was green) and chomped on it, wincing as he chewed. "Ready to head home?" I nodded, taking one last breath of fresh air before the Hell-gates imprisoned me.

What really surprised me was that he never asked why I had one sleeve rolled down all the way, completely covering my hand. Lucky me.

**Maka:**

After Blair helped me pick out dinner, and sneaked me back inside, I immediately set the groceries down on the table and headed towards my room. I flopped on the bed, taking out of my pocket some photos of Soul and I. I grinned as I saw how goofy and silly we looked. I was so caught up on today's events that I didn't notice the front door being unlocked. "Maka," I heard my father cry cheerfully, making me gasp, "daddy's home!" I quickly shoved the pictures inside my pillow case just as Papa opened the door to my room.

"Hi, wow, you're home early." I said faking smiling to hide my anxiousness. I almost thought about shoving him out of my room, but then where would that have gotten me? "You didn't even let me cook anything."

"Oh don't worry about that," he said waving it off, "I'll help you put everything away and we'll go get take out, just the two of us." He took off his shades and wiped them with a cloth as he waited for my answer. To be honest, all I wanted to do was sleep, I was tired from all that running around, but nevertheless, I gave Papa an actual smile and followed him, just glad that he didn't catch me with those pictures.

**A/N: how was it? good? Bad? I know the action sounded a little...Meh, but it'll get better as the story goes on. Review and give me your thoughts, especially on the SoulxMaka moment near the end (It wasn't that bad, was it?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, let's get straight to business. This is where the plot starts to unfold, so, before we begin I wanna thank everyone who has liked this so far, even if you just clicked on this and read it, you have my thanks. So without further ado, ENJOY THE SHOW EVERYBODY!**

**5:**

**Virgil**

Damn, this hurts. I'm almost regretting what I did, even if it was a selfless act. So where did this selfless act land me in? Recovery in my room, that is, if you can call where I sleep and lazy around on occasions a room.

My "room" is as plain as it could get, white walls with a white celling, one bed, a window and…that's it really. Oh and a chair that nobody really uses so I hardly remember it's there. I sat at the foot of my bed chewing on ice cubes to help dull the aching pain in my jaw. I couldn't do much about the rest of my body so I ignored it (And trust me, that's really hard to do). See, I knew I was ganna feel half dead in the morning.

My mind was racing, creating mental images of the Shingami that I saved dying. Brutally. It started to get old in about thirty minutes, even if I did get a few kicks out of it. Wherever that bastard is, I hope he at least has the decency to thank me next time we cross paths, even if it's at gunpoint, a thank you is a thank you. I thought I was going to go nuts, staring at the white walls and chewing on ice cubes, then I heard a knock at my door.

*Weird, wonder who it is." I thought as I set the cup of ice aside. "It's open." I call out, wincing as my jaw began to ache. The door knob slowly began to turn.

At first glance, I was sure that it was Soul. But then again, it couldn't be, seeing as Soul had just barely left to explore the human world. The only thing that gave away the figures identity was his expensive looking business suit with a crimson necktie. I immediately recognized who it was.

"Wes," I said in confusion, "what bring you here? I thought you were off being a musical genius." Now, Soul might have this grudge against his brother, but I for one respect the man, even if he chose to live with the human side of his family (It's weird, just don't ask). I just found it odd that he would come so, unexpected and unannounced.

"Virgil," Wes breathed in relief, it looked as if he came in a hurry, which was strange for him, he's usually calm and collected. I wondered what had him so spooked. He swallowed. "Have you seen todays headline?"

"Nope," I say, getting up from my bed, "don't care much for human gossip, it's hilarious, but for the most part boring." Honestly, I do read some human books and such from time to time, because, let's face it, entertainment down here a bit hard to come by.

Wes handed me today's article, "Think you might want to look at this." I stationed myself on the chair and looked at it for a few seconds. You cannot imagine my relief when I saw that yesterday's events somehow went completely unnoticed, don't know how but hey I'm not complaining. Then, I saw _why _yesterday's events were ignored.

There was a murder. Not just any random murder though, right off the bat I could tell the victim was a demon. Part of me really wanted to believe it was just an accident, but I was no fool and Wes wasn't either. "Oh shit…" were the only words that came out of my mouth. What else was I ganna say? There was _nothing _else I could say. I was left speechless. "I know this man…" I muttered to myself.

"Do you know how _bad_ this is?" Wes asked me as he read over shoulder. Oh, I knew exactly how bad it was. "You don't think they forgot do you?" I looked at Wes like he was stupid.

"Forget a cease fire?" I asked pointing at the paper, "They killed one of our own in cold blood. Just look at him, that wound isn't made by any weapon I know, that's straight up witchcraft." Even the paper says the police are baffled, no one has _any _idea what the hell killed the poor soul. Wes still didn't see it that way.

"Virgil," he sighed, leaning against the wall. "Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?"

"Wes," I groaned, feeling the urge to slap myself, then I remembered why I was bed ridden in the first place. "The guy got his organ _melted _from the _inside._ Can you tell me _any_ human weapon that has that capability?"

There was a silence between us. Finally, Wes sighed in defeat. "You know what, you're right. I-I can't believe they'd do this, I mean they started the cease fire in the first place." He rubbed his eyes, it was clear he'd been tired before this and likely lost sleep getting here. I popped another ice cube into my mouth. "Man, you look like death." He commented.

"Don't remind me." I muttered, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Haven't you considered the infirmary wing?"

"Yeah, where'd you think I got the ice?" I told him popping another cube. Ice. A primitive medicine, but effective. "Told me my injuries weren't that bad and any cracked bone would heal by tomorrow." I smirked, "If I were human, I'd be dead." We had a good laugh at that.

"Where's Soul?" Wes suddenly asked, "I thought he'd be with you."

"In the human world." I said popping my arm. "Said he'd come home later in the evening."

Wes suddenly looked alarmed, "You let him go to the human world by himself?!"

"Not unarmed." I said in my defense, "And would you relax? If I could, I would've gone with him. Besides he's not three years old anymore man, he can take care of himself." Wes still didn't see the picture. "Look," I says, pointing towards the paper "go report to your dad, I'm sure he'll wanna hear about this."

"Tried," he admitted, "you know how he is."

"Then try again Wes." I mutter a bit pissed, "Page him a hundred times if you need to, call him a thousand, he needs to know what's happening." Wes nodded, said his goodbyes, and headed out the door. "Wonder what's going on with you, Soul."

**Soul:**

"…"

"…"

"…its ganna melt you idiot," I heard Maka's friend, Black Star, comment. He was referring to the human food in my hands. I continued to stare, not sure if I should try it or not. This "Ice cream" looked refreshing after the ungodly heat outside, but I wasn't too sure.

"Maka," I heard her other friend, Tsubaki, whisper to her, "Is your friend alright?" She kept glancing my way occasionally, and I kept pretending I didn't hear her.

"Yup," I heard Maka say in her fake cheery voice, although neither Black Star nor Tsubaki caught on, "he just needs time to adjust to our customs here in America, right Soul?" I mentally sighed. Since Maka's two friends were humans, they didn't exactly know of her identity as a witch or my demonic heritage, and she wanted to keep it that way. So she made up this whole story on the spot, something about me coming from a rural state in another country, and told me to play along.

"Yeah," I answered in a half interested tone, "So…you just lick it?" I asked her seriously, "You don't eat it with a spoon?"

"How stupid are you?" Black Star asked me in a loud voice, I simply looked at him and shrugged.

"That's not very nice Black Star." Tsubaki commented, giving the spikey haired kid a stern look. "Um…where did you say he was from again Maka?"

"Ahh…" Maka looked around nervously, it was clear she hadn't thought of that part yet. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and her breathing began to quicken slightly. "You see…" Now she was stuttering. Oh God, she's not helping…

"From a dirt poor village in Japan." I answered for her, "My dad and her dad have been friends for a while now and due to some…problems back home, he decided to move with me here. I really don't like to talk about it, so I thank Maka for trying to be polite." Maka blinked, clearly impressed by my ability to think of something on the spot. Honestly, I didn't think I had it in me.

"Is that true Maka?" the girl asked, apparently shocked by my ability to speak. Guess that's the reaction people give you when you rarely talk throughout the day.

"Yeah, ah, I'm surprised Soul even talked about…before." Maka said trying to process everything that I'd just said.

"How can you speak English so fluently?" she continued with her questions. I continued to stare, never even showing the fact that I hadn't thought of that, I had no come back to that. Maka regained her senses and took care of that question in the nick of time.

"Because, both Soul's parents are American, they just settled in Japan before Soul was born." That doesn't make much sense…but they still bought it hook line and sinker.

"That's stupid if ya ask me," Black Star suddenly commented, "and anyways, what kinda name is Soul?"

"What kinda name is Black Star?" I fired back. Black Star's eye suddenly began twitching.

"It's the name…" he suddenly said, getting on top of our table and causing everyone to stare at us. "**OF THE WARRIOR THAT WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD!" **Maka face palmed and Tsubaki turned a shade of red and covered her face. I chuckled, no way was this guy ganna surpass the big man upstairs, but hey, a boy can dream can't he? "So you ganna eat that?" He asked eying the item in my hands.

"I guess." I said finally. Its human food, still, how bad could one little lick be? My eyed widened as my taste buds sampled the ice cream's sweet and cool taste. Now I understand why Virgil is crazy about what humans eat, it's insanely delicious! Why do people fill themselves with drugs and alcohol for a kick when they have stuff like this? Virgil always says this is ten times better, and now I believe. I was slightly disappointed when I realized I had finished it, but maybe I can ask Virgil to take me here some other time.

As I was licking away the last part of the treat, Maka's phone began to vibrate. I saw that she had a worried look on her face as she was reading a text. "What's wrong?" I asked, making her two friends stare at her worryingly.

"Oh nothing," she said sighing, "just a text from my dad." I could tell that this was bugging her, but I didn't wanna bring it up. In the end I ate another ice cream and got something Maka called a "brain freeze", not a very cool experience, but the ice cream made it totally worth it.

We ended up going inside some of the shops nearby, giving me plenty of opportunities to grab a bunch of human knickknacks, some of which looked useless, but pretty cool nonetheless. When Black Star and Tsubaki left at around midday, I turned to Maka, surprised she hadn't left as well.

"Aren't you ganna scurry home too?" I asked her, toying with a necklace that she'd gotten me. "I mean, won't your dad get mad? There it was again, that worried look on her face. Did it have something to do with that text? Maybe.

"Well, I should," she admitted, "but, Papa had told me that he'll be coming home late tonight, probably in the morning…that's why I've been worried all day today."

"Why does that worry you?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. Papa promised he'd come home early today and suddenly he texts me saying that he'll be late tonight." She sighed, "Maybe, I just working too hard on my lectures and enchantments that I'm imagining things. And I've got like three or four exams to do in the morning."

"You're working too hard," I grinned, "you could use a lazy day once in a while ya know."

"Easy for you to say." She laughed, "But you have a point, I just need to relax…well, what do you wanna do?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, "You're actually taking my advice on the lazy day?

"Kinda…I don't have anything else to do but study, but I'll be done with that in like an hour. So, any ideas?"

"Hey, Black Star kept on taking about something called a "movie" what's that?"

"I still have a bit of money left, wanna find out?"

"Sure let's go."

**Spirit (Death Scythe):**

I smoked my second cigar, a clear indication that I was stressed out. I promised my daughter I would be home early so we could spend time together. No, instead, I'm standing at the edge of a river waiting for Stein to show me what the hell caused him to pull me out of work. In fact, Stein isn't here.

I was about to quit and go home, my mind already making apologies to Maka for ditching her like this, when a black car pulled up near me. Stein exited the car, clearly fresh out of his lab and with that crazy look in his eye. "Spirit," he said in his collected tone, "you made it."

"Yeah," I say, stomping on the cigarette, "Now what was it that you wanted to show me?" he said nothing, yet motioned to follow. I sigh and obey. We'd walked across the river until almost dusk, making small talk here and there. Finally, Stein stopped walking. "So…what?"

"That." He said pointing at a shape near the riverbank. I knitted my brows and followed closely. My eyes widened as I began to see the shape for what it was in the growing darkness. A body. "Came as soon as I heard," my old friend told me, "I'm surprised, you didn't hear about it?"

"N-no," I barely managed, "I had no clue…oh god." I could only stare, at first I thought it was just some stupid teenage gone tipsy during a party last night. But then again, it was Stein, it's either a _very_ important human, or one of us. *Even if it is one of us, it could still be an accident.* I mentally told myself. "He was so young," I muttered, kneeling down close to the deceased teen, "probably a few years older than Maka, what could've cause this?"

"Not what," Said Stein, "Whom." My heart skipped a beat as I noticed the scratch marks.

"It could have been an animal," I said, "Maybe, it was suicide, and a bear came and mauled the body."

"Maybe, maybe not…"

"Wait…do you smell that?" I asked him as he fixed his glasses.

"I don't smell anything." Stein said lighting himself a cigar, "What's it smell like?"

"…Brimstone."

**A/N: That's it for now. I might not be on for a while but I'll see if I can get at least two chapters done in my absence. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I'm back everybody! I promised you guys a chapter or two while I was gone, so here it is. Apologies for taking WAY too long with this and thank you everybody for being patient. Enjoy the show!**

**6:**

**Soul:**

**A few weeks later…:**

I ran through the seemingly empty streets of Death City, (Which I didn't find strange in the least until much later) eagerly wanting to hang out with Maka and her friends. Sure, I could've gone to the Evans estate and seen my family (well, the ones I could stand at least.), but, I dunno, I wanted to explore the human world more I guess.

I feel kinda bad for leaving Virgil hanging, even if he told me not to worry about it. Wonder when exactly they'll let him out of recovery, he looked fine to me when I saw him earlier today. Hopefully soon, then we can hang out here sometime. Maybe even get some ice cream.

As I neared what looked to be the center of the town, I started noticing less and less people, and it was barely the middle of the day. Weird…It was then that I found the whole place empty. I frown, no way in hell this would be possible on a regular day. Maybe it was some sort of festival or something.

I closed my eyes and began to focus more on Maka's soul wavelength, then I remembered she used Soul Protect while she went out, so that plan bit the dust pretty quickly. I sigh, walking towards a fountain and running my finger on the cool liquid. I could hear church bells in the distance and birds flying away. Yet no humans, why?

Then I remembered something, some human superstition Virgil told me about. It involved a coin and a fountain, and as you flipped the coin into the fountain, you were supposed to make a wish. Stupid human superstition if you ask me. *But it won't kill me to try it…* I think to myself, at least no one's around to see.

I fished in my pockets and dug out a coin. Staring at it for a second, I flipped it into the clear water. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my wish…nothing felt different, and when I opened my eyes, the town was still silent. *Not cool, but then again, who in the right mind believes this kinda stuff actually-* my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of running footsteps. As the birds fly away to their nests, I see Maka running, full witch attire, with a serious look on her face.

"Hey, Maka!" I yell, running after to her, "What's up?"

She glanced back at me, relief washing over her face. "Soul, thank goodness, I thought everybody was gone." She slowed her pace, allowing me to catch up easily.

"Gone?" I asked her slightly out of breath due to all that running, "Where's everybody? What's going on?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "I was sent here to eliminate an extremely powerful evil human, but as soon as I got here, well, I found it with next to no human life." Her face suddenly darkened, "You don't think that this thing has the power to…"

I thought about it for a second, there were _millions _of Kishin and even lesser demons that have unimaginable power. But even I seriously doubt that one demon, even a Kishin, could do this much damage. "No," I told her, "there's a limit somewhere. Besides, if it does have this kinda power, it's must've taken a lot outta it."

"You're right Soul," She sighed, judging from her appearance, she's been at this all day. She was growing dark circles under her eyes, and speaking of which they were dull, unlike most days where they were shining with this unrelenting force. "I could use a hand, think you can help?"

I nodded, "I've got a lot of time to kill." I told her, then I noticed just how worn out she looked. "Hey, I think maybe you should rest a bit, get your strength up."

"Thank you for being concerned," she told me with a warm, yet tired smile, "but I'm fine really."

"You sure you don't wanna rest?" I asked, not believing her claim, "You know I could look for that thing and take this chore off your hands."

"I can't let you do that Soul," she said with a bit of venom in her words, "This is my assignment and I intend to complete it myself, with or without your help."

*Your funeral…* I thought to myself as I nodded and followed close by. The only question now was, where was it? Just what my day needed, an enemy that plays mind games with you. "So any leads?" I asked digging my hands deep in my pockets.

"Not really," She told me sighing, "this things wavelength is everywhere." I made the mistake of doubting her and closed my eyes to concentrate. The demons soul wavelength overwhelmed my senses seconds later. When I reopened my eyes, my sense of hearing, smelling, and seeing intensified almost tenfold, let me tell you, it's not a pleasant feeling. Maka's eyes widened as she rushed to help me back to my feet. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I managed once my senses returned to normal, "I'm fine now. Could've told me it was this strong you know." She told me the usual "I told you so", I grumbled my reply, and we continued aimlessly for what seemed like hours.

"…Wait," I said suddenly stopping.

"What is it?" Maka asked, setting her huge scythe down. (I still couldn't believe she could wield something so massive despite her physic)

"Call me insane, but I think, this thing's wavelength is starting to fade." Puzzled, my friend concentrated, she shivered, probably already used to the thing' s fearful wavelength, then blinking twice, she turned to me.

"I think you might be right Soul." She said, finally sitting down beside her weapon. "How long have we been looking for this thing?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, two, three hours maybe, at least we have a basic idea of where to look." I sat next to her, kicking a couple of rocks in front of me and watching them land on the other side of the sidewalk. "So, figure out what that text was about?" I asked, trying to take her mind away from the mission.

She looked at me confused, then like she suddenly remembered something. "Oh that," she said playing with her nails, "Papa had to investigate something with an old friend. They-they found a body out in the river, it looked like it was one of us."

I suddenly stopped occupying my time with the stones and started listening, for some reason, this interested me. "Did he tell you what did it?" Maka shook her head.

"Papa guessed it was an animal attack, or maybe the person fell into the river, at least that's what he told me." Maka knitted her brows suddenly, "That's funny, when he told me that, it looked as if he was trying to cover something up, like he was trying to hide something. After that, he told me to be careful whenever I went out."

"Weird…" I muttered, looking up in the sky. Now there wasn't even a single bird in them. I was about to bring that up when Maka brought up a question.

"So who were those apples for?" she asked.

"Which ones?"

"The ones you bought around two days ago."

I snapped my fingers, remembering what she was talking about. "You remember the guy that kinda threatened your dad when we first meet?"

"Yeah….Virgil was his name right?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Your brother?"

"What- no, Virgil's not my brother," I corrected her, why do so many people confuse him for my brother? Do we look that much alike? "He's my protector. He looks out for me. Anyways, he got pretty beat up a couple of days ago by a Kishin that somehow slipped our eyes. I brought him those to make him feel better."

"Wait, how long ago was this?" she asked me.

"…That day you took me to the fair, why?"

Maka shook her head "I was on the lookout for any threats that day, how?"

I shrugged, not know what to tell her, I did find it odd that both these Kishin have this new ability to mask their soul wavelength. An evolutionary trait maybe? I don't know….we sat there, just talking, not even realizing that this thing's wavelength was slowly diminishing.

Returning to the area where we first joined up, we finally noticed what was different. "The wavelength…" Maka murmured, "It's gone." I asked what she meant and she told me to check for myself, I did. There was nothing, not a trace.

"I guess I'll report it as a mission failed," Maka decided, "technically, this thing fled, so there was really nothing I could do."

"I see the logic in that." I told her, "Still, wonder what the hell happened to all the people."

"Maybe I should report that too, I mean Papa would-" Maka stopped midsentence, her eyes widened in fear. "It's here…" I heard her mutter.

"Maka, Maka what's wrong?" I asked, shaking her by the shoulders, I felt it then, the same sensation I felt hours earlier. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, the cold sweat on my skin made me shiver uncontrollably. It was almost unbearable.

A brutal gust of wind followed, next an extremely loud slam. Resisting the effects I looked up and almost had heart attack. In front of me stood Maka's target. A gigantic demon in possession of a black knight's armor, complete with a freaken shield that was almost as big as he was and sword that puts Virgil's to shame. And they send a practically defenseless girl against _that _behemoth _without _backup?

Slowly, the demon Knight looked at its prey, a girl so stricken with fear that she was frozen stiff, and a boy that was on the ground in agony (And to anyone that is making fun of me for being in this situation, trust me, I'll be laughing when it happens to you.). It raised one foot and proceeded to stomp on us like bugs.

If I hadn't moved us in time, well, you know. Glad those stupid side effect were wearing off. Still, the force of the impact was so great that it carried us away like debris. It took us a few seconds to recover, and when we did, Maka snapped out of her trance. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. The demon turned and raised its sword as I screamed for us to scatter. The sword smashing into the empty ground, rumbling the earth beneath us.

There was two of us and only one of him, if you wanna call that an advantage. We do however, move faster than this thing, which at least gives us an edge, not a huge one, but hey. Maka motioned for me to make it do that again, she clearly already had a plan in mind. I shot her a death glare but complied.

I ran in front of its line of sight, waving my arms up and down and yelling at the top of my lungs. The thing paid me no mind, that is, until I started cursing up a storm. "Took ya long enough…" I muttered as the thing raised the sword over his head. I rolled out of the way in the nick of time.

I'm guessing Maka knew that it would eventually get its sword stuck on the ground, because by the third time the knight tried slicing me in two, it happened. I got out of the way and let Maka do her thing by climbing up the armor's arm. Remember how I said I couldn't believe Maka could wield that huge scythe? When I saw her fighting with that thing, I wasn't just impressed, I was terrified. Just knowing that she can lift that massive thing was bad enough, now I know how deadly she could be with it.

As I saw Maka gracefully swinging her scythe and making dents in the armor, I remembered that I'd told her I would lend a hand. I slammed my fist together to summon my demon weapon, a pair of powerful energy gauntlets. I chose these out of everything else in the armory for two specific reasons: One, they're extremely lightweight as oppose to other weapons, and two, to tell you the truth, I've been slacking off when it comes to weapon practicing, almost resenting the old sword or axe. (I'll make a mental note to keep practicing daily as of today.)

I noticed that Maka was clinging for dear life on the giant's arm. To this, I slammed one of my fists into one of the Knight's feet, I thought he hadn't noticed this, until I saw that he was charging his punch. Seeing as it once again struck the ground with a tremendous amount of force, Maka took this to her advantage, jumped down, and scurried away towards a safe distance to rest a bit. I sigh, turning towards the demon knight, this was going to be a long, _long_ fight.

**Virgil:**

I chocked back another vile potion, already feeling sick to my stomach. And I thought just staying in the room munching on ice cubes was bad. I insisted I was feeling fine in the morning when Soul came by, but I guess the people in this place must be deaf.

Anyways I snuck a drink of water before the doc came back. He was a small, nearsighted man who strangely reminded me of a rat. Again, I told him I was fine and that I would take my leave, but one look told me that Mr. Evans (What Soul's father insists on me calling him) put him up to this. I leaned back in my seat as the short man looked over his notes, imagining what all the others would probably think if they saw me in this condition.

"You know, you took quite a beating there." The old man told me, "Care to explain what happened exactly?"

"That's none of your concern," I responded half interested, "Can I leave now? I'd like to stretch out my legs, and get as far away from here as possible while I'm at it."

"Ah, eager to return to the hunt?" The doctor chuckled examining something on the wall. "It's not my word that gives you permission to leave you know."

"I know that already," I mutter to myself. I was probably thinking of far worse, more disrespectful things to say to him, but I let it slide. For now, I knew I could do nothing more than to listen to the man ramble on until he deems me ready to leave, than maybe Soul's father will _finally _set me free.

"You know," he began, "the irony of you being here, right?" I gave him a puzzled look so he continued. "You, the demon that came to be known as Virgil, the one that the head of the Evans family trusts completely, to the point of placing you in charge of his…future successor." He said the last part hesitantly, as if he didn't know what else to call Soul. That somewhat pissed me off, I almost got up from the chair to teach him respect, but, I sat there listening. "Could you imagine what the other men would think if they found you here, in the medical wing?" I had a pretty good idea to tell you the truth…

A look of amusement crossed his eyes when he spoke next. "Say, you never talk about your life _before_ the Evans family took you in, do you?"

"Why do you seem so interested in that topic old man?" I asked straightening in my chair, "Does my past sound that exciting?"

"No," he responded, but before he could say anything more, I cut him off.

"Then don't bring it up." I told him harshly, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"How rude of me, my apologizes," he responded in an almost mocking tone, "I did not mean to pry, it's just that…"

"Just What?"

"Well, not too long ago, maybe a week or two, I ran into a strange lookin' fellow, said he knew from way back."

I sigh, ok, so it's another smartass demon slayer who happens to know me and have a gripe against me, (Yes people, this is what high ranking demon slayers have to put up with all the time). Just like the other hundred newcomers and rookies. "Who is it this time?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Didn't leave a name," the man told me, "he just said that he's your kin." I sighed, just to add insult huh? "And something about being, _"The one that knows your true name."_

My eyes suddenly widened, and for the first time in many years, I felt the chill of fear running slowly down my spine, like a serpent. My head was spinning, going haywire bitter memories colliding with thoughts. "What else did he say?" I asked, not caring if my voice was cracking, if my hands were trembling. The short man looked at me confused, not many people see me lose it, and even less like this. I repeated my question a bit louder, causing the doctor to take a few steps back.

"Easy now," he said gently, trying to calm me down, "he didn't tell me nothing else, I swear." I barely heard him, too lost in my own thoughts to even care of what he had to say. The only words I caught were "…free to go" That was all I needed to hear, I took off.

I ran the halls blindly, my mind taking me back unwilling to the last time I saw _him_. I still remember the last thing _he_ told me:

"**_…Why aren't you laughing like you were a second ago…have I failed to amuse you? Why do you look so frightened…..so weak…so human? I know, let's play a game, I'll give you a chance to run, run as far away from here as you can! AND DON"T YOU DARE LOOK BACK! RUN LITTLE WHELP! RUN!" _**

"Lord Protector…"

"Are you alright sir?"

I open my tightly shut eyes to find two of guards at my side, along with a crowd of gathering slayers. "Huh…" was all I managed to say as I blinked, looking around to make sure I was in the real world, and not some damned memory. "I'm….I'm fine." I told then, but allowed them to help me to my feet.

"What happened Sir?" the first one asked, he turned towards the crowed of murmuring slayers and instantly, it grew quiet.

"You tell me," I say, half whispering it to myself. I realized then that I was almost to the mess hall, almost halfway across the tower (I use the term tower loosely, it's more like a fort than anything else).

"Lord Protector," the second guard said, (By the way, "Lord Protector" is my title) "you look as if you've been spooked….you'd better wash up." I nodded and lazily headed towards my room. They tried to escort me there, but I said I told them I would be fine.

I looked at myself in the mirror, man I was a mess. That guard was right, I did look like I'd been spooked. I briefly wondered how long the brutal images would haunt me for as I splashed cold water in my face, I need a nap….I take it back, that only makes it worse.

**Maka:**

I screwed up. Those were the only words crossing my mind as I saw Soul getting tossed around like a rag doll, taking the hit…that was meant for me. As I saw Soul lying in the dirt, a pool of his own blood surrounding him, I ran to him, not caring if the target was still alive.

"Soul, Soul wake up!" I yelled shacking him roughly. Behind us, I could hear the knight slowly begin to advance. "Please wake up Soul, we have to move!" I looked for an escape route as I picked Soul up (Well, attempted, I was half dragging him), but the demon was standing in the way.

It was no use, I was too tired to fight, and I couldn't make an escape with Soul on my back. My only option was to leave him here, but I sure as hell wasn't about to do that, especially not when he did a selfless act like this.

*Is this it?* I thought to myself as fear began to embrace me, *Is this how it ends?* I couldn't even see the setting sun, all that was visible was the giant's massive blade. I shut my eyes, reflecting on how grateful I was to Soul for everything…I screwed up. Big time.

**A/N: Better or worse than the last fight? Let me know so I can improve.**

**BTW: the title that I gave my OC is taken from the game _Dishonored _and the enemy is loosely based off a boss from _Dark Soul_**

**_I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Till next time folks._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, this chapter was so much fun to write I did it mostly in one sitting. I hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it. Enjoy the show everybody!**

**7**

**Maka:**

When I opened my eyes, I expected to see myself, well, dead. I got what I least expected instead. When I opened my eyes, I found myself very much alive. Not only that, I found that the Knight's sword was blocked by…my father?

"Papa…" I muttered in confusion, "wha…what are you doing here?" My father had a serious look on his face, in his two hands he wielded a scythe that was as black as the night. It was basically a bigger, heavier, more powerful version of my own. Dr. Stein designed it in his lab personally.

"No one is going to harm my Maka," he told the demon in a dead serious voice. "Don't worry Princess," he turned to me and then…oh God…he gave me a thumbs up. Really dad? Can you get any lamer? "Your papa's here to save the day!"…I had to ask didn't I?

With a flick of his wrist, my father broke blades with the demon. In a flash, he took me and an unconscious Soul to a safe distance, and returned to the battlefield (He might be human, but you'd be surprised how much techniques, tricks, and spells my dad picked up from my mom). My dad twirled the scythe in one hand and examined the monster for a second, clearly looking for weaknesses. He effortlessly began dodging the demon's heavy swings.

I turned my attention towards Soul. He was a bloody mess. His clothes, hair and face was covered with the dark red liquid, and a deep wound adorned his chest. "Oh Soul," I whispered, unsure if he could hear me, "Why'd you have to go and get yourself hurt?"

"…Ma…Maka…" I heard Soul rasp, coughing and wheezing. My first instinct was to tackle him in a hug, but I stopped myself, knowing I could hurt him. "…You're not h-hurt…are you?' he asked after another coughing fit.

"You're the only one that's hurt you big idiot." I told him smiling, clear relief flowing out of my voice.

"…Oh…Good…" he murmured quietly. I had half the mind to smack him senseless, isn't he worried that he'll bleed to death? Just like my dad, an idiot even in the face of death. I thought back to all the healing spell I could remember until I finally settled on one.

"Hold still," I told him placing my hands directly over the wound. They began to glow a golden yellow as I began casting, "Oh, and this might sting a little." I heard Soul wince as the spell began to take effect, I looked up to see the ongoing battle in front of us.

My father was impressive to watch. The small scratches that I managed to cause, he turned into actual tears and wounds. And his speed? I could just barely keep up with him. Those two reasons plus the fact that he's standing his ground against this thing_ and_ his title as "Death Scythe" reminded me of why I have respect for him.

My father timed the demon's attack and dove under it, and threw his weapon to its legs, the attack causing the demon to stagger and almost lose its balance. As he reached outward with his hand to let the scythe return to him, the demon placed its shield on its back and held the sword with both its hands. My father raised a brow, "So that's how you wanna play it eh?"

Without warning, the demon did a downwards slash, its force creating a shockwave that completely obliterated the nearby buildings. My father and I shared the same surprised look, the only difference was that his disappeared almost instantly while mine molded into pure horror. *Papa, run,* a part of me wanted to scream out, *If it could do that by just raising its arms…* But he just put on that smirk that said he was ready to take on the world, gripped the scythe until his knuckles turned white, and stood his ground.

They locked weapons once more, this time Papa canceled the attack by letting himself get hit. When I heard the loud crash, I thought Papa was a goner. Then before another thought crossed my mind, a beam of light shot out of where Papa had landed and headed straight for his opponent, resulting in a humungous wound with the demon's blood spilling everywhere. I recognized that attack anywhere. It was Papa's Wavelength Beam attack. That could only mean one thing and one thing only: he was through playing around.

"What…was that…tremendous wavelength?" Soul asked trying to look up, "It happened so fast, I-I could barely sense it."

"That," I said with a smirk, "is the man my mother loved."

"That…was your dad?" Soul asked amazed, now ceasing his attempts to view what was going on, "He's actually fighting that thing?" I merely nodded and looked on, barely noticing the strange look in Soul's eyes. It was one of admiration, but at the same time, one that indicated that his pride was hurt somehow.

As Papa began to charge another shot, the demons wound…it began to regenerate at an alarming rate. My father realized this far too late and was unable to stop his attack. His opponent took that opening. I realized what was happening too late. I knew that my father could never save me in time, so for the second today, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. Once again, I somehow survived. Only this time my savior was not my father, it was a barrier made entirely out of blood.

Both my father and I were at a loss for words, and one look told he wasn't the one that casted the spell. He however, wasted no time in knocking the demon Knight to the ground with the blast. Papa's eyes widened suddenly with realization, "That's… that was a demon's technique."

"Yup," I voice I strangely recognized spoke. Soul's protector Virgil suddenly appeared out of nowhere, one hand bloody from a fresh wound. "And if a witch like yourself is caught using it, or in this case, a witch-in-training, it's considered use of forbidden magic." As he said that, I swore I saw steam coming out of my father's ears.

"You…You…!" my father stuttered angrily, pointing a finger at the demon before him. "You can't just waltz in here like this is any of _your _business! AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A WOULD-BE-WITCH?!"

"I'm sorry," Virgil said in a mocking apologetic tone, "wannabe witch," my father's only response was an almost inhuman growl, (I'd be lying if I said I didn't giggle there) "but this _is _my business." So saying he pointed towards my direction. "See that half dead boy your daughters healing? Know who that is?"

Immediately recognizing Soul, my father frowned, "Your half-breed charge I presume?" I saw Virgil clenching his jaw, but he said nothing in return. "So, you just placed the barrier to protect him, you could care less if my daughter dies or not."

Virgil frowned, "Do I_ really_ look _that_ heartless?" Papa opened his mouth to respond, but Virgil cut him off. "I'm not that cold hearted, besides, she's healing Soul, and so she has my thanks. And you say we demons would never shed blood for anyone but ourselves." Saying this, the demon pointed to his bloodied arm then at me.

"Listen here you-" My father began, but the sound of the knight slowly beginning to rise interrupted him, both men just stared at it for half a second, then returned to their argument as if the sight was as natural as watching the sun come out.

I mentally sighed, watching the two men argue at a time like this. *If only these two knuckleheads would stop fighting for five seconds and start…* "Working together." I finished my thought. "Hey, you two!" I called out, making them turn around. "Listen," I told them, "the two of you can kill each other later, right now the only way we're getting outta here alive is if you two set aside your hate and work as a team." They both looked at me as if I was insane.

"Let me put this as clear as I can," my father responded with a fake smile, "I am never, EVER, working together with that psychopath. I'd rather get mauled half to death by that demon behind us."

"For once, I agree." Virgil added.

I clenched my fist, my fear being replaced by anger. "Come on!" I hear Soul yell, taking the words right out of my mouth, "Haven't you two ever heard of the saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Both men looked at each other, then at the knight, than at Soul and I, "That could go both ways" the two of them said in almost perfect union. I swear, if we all weren't about to die right now, I'd kill these two myself…

"Are you trying to tell me that both of you would rather die than put aside your differences and work together just this _once?" _I asked them angrily. Both seemed lost in thought afterwards…were they actually _considering _and balancing out their options? I was just about to get on my knees and pray, when I saw the impossible.

Reluctantly and staring straight at me, my father offered his hand, and the demon Virgil shook it tightly (So tightly you could actually see the veins popping out from his hand). "Let's get this over with then." The demon growled, calling forth his demonic weapon.

My father said nothing as he was getting his Scythe ready, but he did shot me this look that said "You are so in trouble the minute we get home". My father blocked an incoming attack with his scythe, the force almost dragging him back. Meanwhile, Virgil ran up the demon's arm in a similar way that I did, only he stopped halfway, jumped in the air, and sliced the giant's arm clean off. Both Soul and I stared in amazement. From the way they silently communicated, to the way they moved, you'd think they've been fighting together all their lives. Sure when they went into this back-to-back stance and bumped into each other, they looked ready to rip each other's heads off, but that had ceased almost instantly.

The arm hadn't even touched the ground before the demon's blood burst forth like tentacles and reattached the missing limb. Both men's eyes widened. "Instant regeneration?" Virgil muttered, looking like he was trying to remember something important. Both he and my father made some distance between themselves and the demon.

"So, any ideas on how we're ganna kill this thing?" I heard Virgil ask, evading one of the Knight's ranged attacks.

"One," my father answered, "And it will either work or blow this ghost town along with us halfway to New York. I doubt I need to tell you what that is."

At first Virgil looked confused, then something suddenly clicked inside his head. "Oh _that._ Sure?" My father merely nodded as the demon shrugged, "If we all die, _know_ that I'm not going to hell alone."

"If we die, I'll deal with that as it comes." My father reassured, twirling his scythe, "Ready?"

"When you are." He said with a grin. My eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen. Soul must've realized it too, because he sat up and stared at the battle, eyes wide.

"Are they about to preform…" he asked gulping. I merely nodded, a smile starting to form. This battle was already over.

"**LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" **

**"MAJIN HUNT!" **

**"RAGING DEMON!"**

A bright flash of light blinded Soul and I. When I could see clearly, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But there they were. Both Soul and I had our jaws to the floor. _Both_ of them had activated their Soul Resonance.

I guess I'd better explain. A Soul Resonance is achieved when a wielder and his weapon have the same resolve, the same emotion, and are in perfect sync with each other. Before you ask, yes, a weapon is alive, to put it simply. It is said that the only way to perform a Soul Resonance is for you to completely understand your weapon, which could take years of training to prefect. This is why it's recommended only to fight with one weapon, rather than two or three, as performing it with multiple weapons is extremely difficult.

I'd never really seen a Soul Resonance being executed, only in books and illustrations. Even those didn't come close to the real thing. Papa's scythe had changed drastically, replacing the actual scythe with two enormous spear heads; it was actually hard to read what emotion he and the weapon shared.

Virgil's on the other hand didn't have that much of a physical change, just a menacing red aura, but seeing as the emotion he was transmitting to his blade was clearly rage, I could feel the blade crying out for bloodshed.

Their opponent had taken out his shield, clearly sensing the change in the tide of battle. "You think that's ganna save you?" my father raised a brow as he effortlessly slashed away the giant's sword. Taking a few steps back, my father threw his weapon at it, easily cutting the demon in half. Before it could recover, Virgil ran to it and began slashing wildly at it with incredible speed. The ground was littered with demon's blood and chunks of broken armor.

However, the two didn't finish there. As soon as the demon began to regenerate, Papa used his Wavelength Beam attack charged up to full power and obliterated what was left of it. Even after the smoke cleared, my ears were still ringing from the sound.

"Hey you bastard!" I heard Virgil call out from where the giant used to stand, "A little warning would've been nice!"

"I was actually hoping you'd die along with the giant," my father muttered placing his weapon away, "Oh well, guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"I'm not deaf ya know! I can hear you just fine!" he yelled back

"Right now, I want answers," he said turning to me, I gulped, not knowing what to say. Before my father could ask me anything, Virgil cut in and asked his own.

"Like for example, how the hell did you two wind up in limbo?" Both Soul and I stared at each other confused. "Limbo," he repeated, "as in a place where the afterlife and the human world meet." I felt my face redden with embarrassment. Why didn't I realize this beforehand? "Maybe if you'd pay attention to your lectures you would've figured out a way to get out, Soul." Soul mumbled out an apology as best as he could.

"Perhaps we need to go over it again, eh Maka?" My father asked, "Right after we discuss your punishment. _And,_ as soon as _Blair_ escorts you home, I want her out." No sooner had he said this, a black cat wearing a witches hat scurried out of the shadows and joined me.

Papa created a portal back to the human world just as Soul and Virgil left in a Hell-gate. I was relieved to see people, human people, out in the streets walking and going about their business. I turned to my father, who had a stern look on his face. "Take her straight home Blair," he ordered, "and I don't want any more surprises waiting for me when I get back."

"Sure thing Mr. Death Scythe." The cat told him, he nodded one last time before disappearing into a crowd of people.

"You know," a voice said behind us, sending chills down my spine, we turn to find Medusa in her nurse uniform, "if you two would like, I could drive you home." She offered kindly,

*how long has she had been standing there?* I briefly wondered, until I reminded myself she was waiting for an answer.

"It's ok Mrs. Gorgon." Both Blair and I said (although mine came out in a more nervous tone).

"You girl's sure?" she asked fishing for her keys in her purse.

"Yes," I answered quickly, "thank you so much Mrs. Gorgon, but we'll walk, we don't mind really." She blinked, then shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she said as she walked past us, I sighed in relief as we took the long way home.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked me as we walked past some unlit street lamps, "you do know that you're so dead when your dad gets home right?"

"Yeah, I know." I told her, "it's just that today, I saw two thing I never thought were possible."

"Which were?"

"That a demon and a witch could work together as an effective team. And just how powerful a Soul Resonance really is."

**A/N: and now the references.**

**the Raging Demon (A.K.A. the Shun Goku Satsu which literally translates into "Instant Hell Murder") is taken from Street Fighter (Which if I owned, I'd die a very, very happy man)**

**And Btw, I had to twisted up the Soul Resonance thing to fit with the story, again, please bare with me.**

**Until next time folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter everybody, enjoy it!**

**8:**

**Maka: **

**Days later:**

Grounded in the house. Again. Only this time, not only have my cellphone privileges been taken away, but also my scythe, and even my assignments too. Basically, I can't go on missions, and even if I could I'd be defenseless. Oh, and Papa also reinforced the traps. All I've been doing so far is well, the only thing I can do, study up on my magic.

I've been doing that for days on end. But it's either that or clean around the house, but it rarely gets messy in my place. Half the time, I'm tempted to try and undo some of Papa's traps, I mean I have the source material in front of me. But I knew better especially considering that one wrong move and BAM! It would blow up right in my face.

My time with Soul has made me almost despise being around the house. What was once my safe haven, with all the knowledge there was on the supernatural world, was now little more than a prison, yup, that bad.

Soul. I could only imagine what kind of trouble he was in. For what I've gotten out of his family life, Soul's dad doesn't sound like a person that would let this punishment slide so easily. Being a demon lord aside, the way Soul _talks_ about his dad makes him sound hard to put up with. It's a miracle that his parents are still together (Well, from what he's told me, he's parents don't live together, but they're still a couple).

I still felt bad about causing Soul's injury, I mean if I hadn't asked him to come along, he wouldn't have gotten hurt…I could've taken that thing, I could. But because I was afraid, Soul paid the price.

I sighed turning a page on my enchantments book, I was half asleep by this point, but I had to keep myself awake somehow. Knowing my father, he would call any minute to check up on what I was doing, and he'd actually come running to check if I was home if I didn't answer.

I got up, deciding to make myself a cup of coffee when I heard the house phone ring. I didn't need to check the caller I.D to know it was him. But if he was calling from a phone, that would mean he was at his other job, a substitute teacher for an all-night school. I sigh, picking up the phone. Sure enough it was him.

"Hey Princess," I heard him say over the receiver.

"Hey dad," I answered, I told him the same thing I've told him ten times before. "Listen, the chores are done and I've been practicing enchantments like you said, so there's really no need to keep checking up on what I'm doing."

I heard him sigh on the other end, "Listen Maka, I've got to run over to Stein's place right after work, it's really important, so I won't be able to bring the weeks groceries. Now, before I lift the barriers, can I trust you to get this done and come straight home?"

"Sure," I say, hopefully, I can eventually gain his trust with little errands like these, "Is that it or do you need me to do anything else?"

"No that's-actually, if you could run down to the pharmacy across town and get Mrs. Gorgon some medicine for her sick boy, that'd be great."

"Oh, Crona's still sick?" I asked, truthfully, I found this strange, seeing as it's been almost two months since his mother told me he was coming down with something. (And his mother is a **nurse **for crying out loud)

"I'm afraid so," my father answered with a sigh, "anyways, you'll probably be asleep by the time I get back, so goodnight."

"Goodnight Papa." I said hanging up. I quickly scribbled the name of Crona's medication before I put my shoes on and headed out the door.

**Soul:**

"We can do this all night," Virgil told me, giving me a bored look as he examined his blade, "You're not ganna do it on the first, second, or even tenth attempt." He yawned loudly, following my gaze towards the fallen weapon.

"I will…I _must _learn how to achieve a Soul Resonance!" I tell him panting and wiping the sweat off my forehead. "If I can't….I can never surpass dad. Not even close." I looked up at him, "How many years does it take for someone to learn?"

"It depends," he told me, "for some 10 to 15 years minimum, for others, their entire life." He could see the disappointment in my eyes, he sighed. "Look, I'll give you honest advice. If you cannot see your weapon as an extension of yourself, if it's not a part of your Soul, give it a rest. Without that bond, it's useless to even try."

"How'd you manage to learn it so quick?" I asked, sitting down for the first time since we started.

"Wasn't easy, actually." He told me sitting down himself, "I can't directly teach until you've got a clear understanding of how to properly wield whatever weapon you eventually chose, but I can tell you that I use to spend 12 hours meditating, day after day, after day."

"Twelve hours," I asked him, almost dreading what I was about to get myself into. I gulped, "Isn't there…another way?"

"It just depends on the individual," he reassured me, patting me on the back, "You can do it the way you've been doing it so far and get next to nowhere, or, you can do it by using your head."

"Wes once told me you were a prodigy at this, is it true?" He was silent for almost a minute before he spoke again.

"That's Wes exaggerating," He said chuckling, "Was I good at it, yes, was I as good as Wes said? Maybe. If he told you that I had control over my weapon when I was your age, he wasn't lying there."

"How?" I asked, intrigued simply by the fact that he was talking about before. Not even the people Virgil hangs out with the most, including my father and Wes, knew a speck about his past. Well, maybe my dad knew, but judging from how rare Virgil talks about it, I doubt he knew a lot. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, seeing as eight years beforehand, the bond between weapon and wielder had already been made. That could explain it." As he spoke I saw something in his eyes, it looked as if he was trying hard not to remember something, however, the look went away almost as suddenly as it came.

Virgil sighed, "Anyways," he pointed towards what he liked to call the weapon shed, "if I were you I'd start my training, pick out a weapon and stick with it. You've got a long way to go before you can even attempt a Soul Resonance." With that he turned to leave.

"Wait, there's something I want to know." I stopped him, he motioned for me to continue. "Why didn't you tell my dad what happened?"

"Simple. Because your dad doesn't really care." He saw the confusion in my face and explained, "If I told him, what's the worst he would've done? Ground you again? Nope I decided to issue the punishment myself."

"And the punishment is?" I asked raising a brow.

"Training, nonstop training that is." I opened my mouth to protest and ask how that was punishment, but he answered my unasked question. "You're not allowed near the Hell-gate, and I've informed the guards that any and all chores that are assigned to you, you must stop what you're doing and complete without their help. Oh, and if you don't complete your training to the letter, I'll just give you more."

"How…!" I managed, still amazed that my Protector could issue better punishment then my own father. "Tha…that's not fair! That's physical labor!"

"Hey, _you_ always talk about surpassing your dad, I just gave you a chance to prove it. Anyways, I'm leaving before your dad dumps a crap load of assignments that need to be done on me, call me if you need anything."

"Wait, what's my training?" I called to his disappearing form.

"Meditate."

"Wha-"

"Find a nice quiet place to meditate, simple."

"You never even answer your phone." I muttered, turning to the weapons that lay before me. "Well, better than being grounded again, but not by a lot." I turned towards the guards, both were snickering and possibly talking about me. I shot them an irritated look, that and the weapon in my hand seemed to shut them up. I had meditation to do. A lot of it.

**Maka:**

The night air was cool thanks to the rain that showered the city, even then a lot of people were outdoors, some even without umbrellas or raincoats, I was one of them. By the time it had started raining, I was too far away from home to run back and grab anything. But to be honest, I was glad I was doing something besides reading up on how to properly control magic. Even if it was a simple errand.

Buying the groceries was pretty easy, seeing as I had checked the fridge before I left and mentally made a list of what we needed. It wasn't too much, but I did wish I didn't need to carry it halfway around town and back.

The medication, that took a while longer, especially with me carrying everything. I found myself wishing that I'd taken extra money for the bus. As I was walking, carefully balancing everything so that nothing would fall, I accidently bumped into a hooded man. Before I could apologize, he quickly picked up the fallen items and handed them to me without a word.

I smiled, thanking him politely, I offered my hand. Slowly he shook it. Then I felt it, his skin was as cold as the grave…just like Souls. I tried not to jump into wild conclusions, but a peak into his wavelength indicated that he was a demon.

"S-Stay back!" I warned backing away in panic, I mean, I was at this demon's mercy. And I was not about to take any chances. So I did what any sane person would've done, I left everything there and played the helpless girl act, running away from him as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Wait!" I heard him call out, "I'm not ganna hurt you!" But I ignored him, hoping that someone had seen and had enough sense to call the police. I stopped to catch my breath and ducked in a nearby ally way. I listened. Nothing but the raging storm.

I let out a breath of relief, believing that my pursuer had left. That illusion was shattered however when I heard footsteps approaching. I held my breath.

"No honorable father," I heard the approaching figure say, "I haven't located the culprit, but rest assured that those lost souls will be returned to your office as soon as-I'll call you back." He snapped the phone shut and continued to walk…directly to where I was.

*Damn it...Damn it!* I mentally cursed silently praying to make whoever was out there leave. I know that sounds weak and cowardly of me, but I had next to no means of protecting myself. I could only hope that my Soul Protect makes this guy ignore me. Please let this guy not be able to sense souls….

"This is highly unusual," I heard the voice say, closer this time. I blinked, and found myself staring at the Shinigami that had ran into me almost two months ago. "Now what's a girl like yourself doing out in the rain?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words could come out. Hopefully he hadn't seen soul yet. "I asked you a question, didn't I?" he told me impatiently tapping his feet.

"I was just walking home and decided to take the short way home." I said, which wasn't a total lie, "I heard your footsteps, and I thought I was being pursued."

"Really now," he said in this unamused tone, pacing back and forth as he did so. "You do know the dangers of being outdoors, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of them." I told him matter-of-factly getting up and dusting myself.

"I see." He mused, "Is that why you're under Soul Protect?" he asked, giving me a faint grin as my eyes widened in horror. "Witch." Without warning, two blonde women came out of the shadows, guns in hand, however the Shinigami singled for them to lower their weapons.

"…" he gave me a look, it was just awkward. It was like he was examining a trapped animal, taking into consideration everything.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising a brow. "So, what are you going to do now that you know I'm a witch?" He ignored my question and continued to stare. He then stepped a bit closer and framed my face. Even his companions looked confused. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, perfectly symmetrical," he muttered to himself, once again ignoring my question, "Just like the files depicted her." He closed his eyes for a second, then breathed. "Yes…you're Kami's daughter, aren't you?"

I blinked, "How do you know the name of my mother?" I asked him, a bit of edge to my voice. *If I even think I hear him insult my mother in any way…*

"Your resemblance is startling," he commented, again ignoring my question. "Your face, your hair, and your eyes-"

I cleared my throat, interrupting whatever the hell he was doing. "I _am _aware that I look like my mother, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"…"

"Well? I asked you a question didn't I?"

The Shinigami suddenly began to chuckle, much to everyone's surprise. "Relax," he spoke, but not directly to me, or anyone in particular. "I'll not harm a hair on her head. And that is the worst hide out EVER, by the way." Slowly, the hooded demon entered the ally. "There he is," the Shinigami grinned, "your guardian angel." Oh, the irony of his statement…

"Meh, I do try." The demon muttered as he stopped near me. He handed me the medication along with whatever food wasn't ruined. "You forgot these."

"Oh, um, thank you." I said accepting them.

"I sensed you tense when my two associates came out armed," the Shinigami told him, "but really, I just wanted to ask her a few questions, see if the legend of Kami was true or not."

"Why are you interested in these stories anyway _Shingami_?" He asked him, the death god shrugged.

"Why do _you_ care so much about her safety _devil?" _he countered, smiling that creepy grin of his, "What? Rescuing your sworn enemy from Death gods now?"

"No," was all the demon said, as he pointed towards me. "I owe her, she saved one of my own, enemy or not, she has my thanks, _and _my respect."

The shinigami stepped closer towards the hooded demon, his hands in his pockets. "Speaking about owing someone," My eyes widened at the speed he drew his guns, for a second, I thought he was going to shoot him point blank. The demon must've thought so too, he was about to call forth his weapon, but the Shinigami fired first. He put his pistols away, but the demon was still standing there, confused as ever if anything else.

"What did you just do exactly?" the demon asked, looking himself over to see if he was damaged in any way.

The Shinigami pointed behind him, to where an enormous lesser demon laid. Had he delayed, the demon would've surely suffered a hit, and judging from the size of that those claws, it would've surely left scars. "Now we're even, and you're welcome."

"I guess we are." The demon muttered, smirking. "Hey, what's your name?"

The Shinigami extended his hand, "Death the Kid…and yours?"

The demon lowered his hood as he shock it, "Virgil." …Why am I not surprised?

Kid sighed, "Now everything is balanced."

"Balanced?" I asked curiously, "What does that have to do with anything?" I saw the Death god's eye twitch slightly before he responded.

"Balance." He repeated, "Symmetry is balance, it is Key. Everything must be esthetically pleasing. This is why my two partners and I dual wield pistols, so that we are all equally balanced on the left and right-"

"Wait," I asked, raising my hand and interrupting his whole speech. He sighed impatiently and gestured for me to continue. "You're not symmetrical."

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking back and forth between his assistants, who merely shrugged, yet looked at each other worriedly.

"You are NOT symmetrical." I repeated, pointing towards one side of his hair. "Three strips on one side of your head and none on the other….that doesn't look symmetrical to me." Kid began to twitch, opening his mouth as if he were to speak, then close it immediately.

His two partners, who had been quiet this whole time started to react. One started to giggle and laugh uncontrollably, while the older looking one sighed, rubbing her temple while muttering something that sounded like, "Here we go again…"

"**YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M AN ABOMINATION! I'M FILTHY AND DIRTY….AND UNBALACED! WHY, OH WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE SET OF STRIPES! NO, I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! SUCH UTTER GARBAGE AS I CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY!"**

I watched as Kid broke down in tears, trying hard to hold back the laughter. "Now look what you've done." The older woman hissed at me, shooting me a death glare before she and the other girl rushed towards the Death god and offered him comforting words.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Virgil, who motioned for me to follow him. We left a sobbing Death the Kid behind as the rain continued to pour. At first, we walked in silence, part of it being the fact that technically, we were enemies. With Soul, I didn't need to worry, because he would be under the effects of Soul Protect, and really, I didn't _see_ Soul as the enemy. With Virgil, it was an entirely different story. I was nervous, to put it lightly; part of me screamed to get away, to run and not to look back, but at the same time, I scolded myself and told myself to relax.

"Thank you." I murmured in a barely audible tone, so he didn't catch it at first. I wanted to slap some sense into myself. *He worried about you!* I mental yelled at myself, *He's your enemy and he actually CARED for your safety! He didn't state it, but it's obvious! The least you can do is thank him for it!*

I sighed, but before I could collect myself, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. "Umm…Mr.…" I had no idea what to call him.

"Just call me Virgil," he told me, "no need to be over polite."

"Ok….Virgil," I said, feeling weird for calling him by his name. Now that I got a good look at him, I found him to be at least four or five years younger than my Papa. Nevertheless, he was still my elder, and calling him by his proper name felt alien to me. "Umm…I'm sorry if I caused you any problems, but I need to get home." Quickly checking time, I saw that even if left for home now, if what Papa said was true, I'd still have time to myself.

"Not in this weather," he told me gazing up to the sky, "you'll catch something, you're still human you know." I wanted to argue, but I simply nodded in agreement, by the time I'd get home, I'll be lucky if I don't freeze to death. "Come on," he pointed towards an open diner, "let's go inside to dry off." I followed without a word.

The bell chimed as we entered and immediately a few people eyed us up and down, clearly regulars here. I saw a couple of teens that looked older than me shooting us pissed off looks, I was about to return them, but Virgil stopped me, "Ignore them, anyone gives us any trouble I'll handle it." I found two empty stools next to a counter and took a seat. I placed my head down and felt something warm being wrapped around me. I looked up to find Virgil's coat on me.

"You were shivering," he said not staring at me, but straight ahead, as if lost in thought. "I thought you were cold."

"I hadn't noticed it before," I admitted with a small smile, "Thank you." He grunted a reply as a waitress came by with a steaming up.

"Drink up kid," he told me as the cup was past to me, "it'll warm you right up." I obeyed, and brought the warm liquid to my lips. It was a cappuccino, and you know what, it did warm me up almost instantly. We sat in complete silence, with only a small radio to keep us entertained. He would occasionally glance my way before returning to his original position.

Finally after twenty minutes of silence, he spoke. "I could tell something's bugging ya kid,"

"I have a name _demon_," I told him with a bit of an edge, "its Maka."

Virgil smirked, "Ok, Maka, spit it out, what's bothering you? Shot, and I'll try and answer."

Well, apparently we had time to kill, so, I guess I better take advantage now before I regretted it. We stood in silence until I finally formed the courage to ask. "I…I just, don't understand…"

"Understand what?" he asked, asking for a cup of coffee.

"Why, why do witches and demons hate each other so much?"

**A/N: Hopefully now I can shed some light into that subject, until then, see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow...this took longer than I expected, mostly due to some stupid writer's block. Well, now that I'm over it, here's the next chapter. Enjoy the show!**

**9:**

**Maka:**

Once I'd ask that question, the room grew surprisingly quiet. Virgil, again seemed lost in thought. I almost regretted asking him. "If you don't wanna answer, you don't have to. I can ask you something else." I told him, but before I could think of anything, Virgil stopped me.

"It's ok," he sighed, drumming the counter with his fingers. "I'm just, thinking back on it, that's all." He turned towards me, resting his chin on his fist. "Ok, I'll try and explain it as best as I can then." I nodded, taking another sip of my drink before pushing it aside.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but there was a time when demons and witches…tolerated each other, a lot more then today. The witches could live amongst the humans, for obvious reasons, so, I guess you can say they were a little, I dunno, jealous maybe? But, that wasn't the reason why we hate each other's guts, no, we'll get to that later."

"See back then, witches would be everywhere, disguised as humans, with only a handful of people knowing the truth."

"Wait," I interrupted him puzzled, "How long ago was this?"

"Know about the Grim Times?" he asked me, I thought for a moment.

"It was the time when Death supposedly walked the earth freely, along with the Eight Powerful Warriors." I answered him, "It happened around…800 years ago, if I remember right." *Man I sounded like such a nerd…*

"Well," the demon sighed, "this goes back _way_ before even that. Like, two million years ago. I'll give you the short version: Everything on the planet was in chaos, and civilization was barely starting to catch on; to put it lightly, the earth was little more than a wasteland. And while the witches mingled around in the human world, making life better, or worse for the humans, the demons stayed out of it."

"So what happened? Humans and Witches tried rituals to summon them, some even praying to them. Sometimes, it worked, other times, not so much. Until that is, the humans, more specifically, one human that had been practicing Witchcraft for some time, decided to take it one step further by summoning an extremely powerful demon, one well worthy of the title Kishin. In fact, this thing was arguably the first Kishin to walk the face of the earth."

"So he managed to do it then, to summon the demon?" I asked, interrupting his train of thought, he didn't seem to mind it as much.

"Somewhat," he said, gulping down his coffee before continuing, "See, that idiot only got half the job done, but even like that, the demon was strong enough to destroy most of the humans living there. Since nobody else would deal with it, the demons interfered, killing the madman and sending the demon back to the other side. The witches however, saw this as murdering their own, and, as you can imagine, things started hitting rock bottom from there."

I drained the last of my drink. "So basically, the demons were just doing the right thing, but the witches saw it as a crime, and an act of war against them?" Virgil nodded, and I could feel my anger rising. "So, this whole bitter hatred is based on a _misunderstanding_?"

"Well, that's what they want you to believe." The demon told me, stopping me from storming out and rekindling my curiosity. "I don't know about you, but I personally don't buy what they label as truth. I'm not going to deny that it happened two million years ago, and that since then, we demons became known as "kin killers", but I find everything else hard to swallow. If you ask me, it's just an excuse for people to kill each other."

Sighing, I stared out the window. It looked as if the rain was starting to waver. I took a deep breath, my anger diminishing with the rain. "So, why do you believe witches and demons hate each other?"

Virgil shrugged, "Maybe we went way over our heads and started it, maybe they just looked at us as savage beasts and hunted us, maybe we just decided we just didn't like witches, or vice versa. Either way, we're in a pointless feud that's leads to too much bloodshed, and one way or another, it has to stop."

"What about my dad and I? Your family seems to hold a particular grudge against us."

"That," Virgil said, "I do not know. I'm not a member of the Evans family, so I don't know about their quarrel with you. Maybe because my bosses reputation here in Death City, and, well of course, your mom being a legend in the supernatural world. But I don't know."

"And you and my dad? By the look of it you two go way back."

"Actually, we don't. He knows me because of my job as Lord Protector for the Evans family, and, well, my more recent assignments to exterminate demons here in Death City, and I know him because of, well, your mom."

"Yeah, most people know him because of mom. I think it's because she told everyone that _she_ learned everything from _him." _ I giggled at the thought of my father teaching my mother, and Virgil just shook his head laughing.

"No wonder that damned title of Death Scythe got to his head." He muttered chuckling.

I nodded in agreement, glancing quickly outside before I asked Virgil another question. "Ok, you say you want this whole thing to stop, so, I'm going to assume that you don't see me or any other witch as an enemy."

"Fair enough," he said, "I don't see _you_ as an enemy, but other witches, that's left to be decided."

"Right, so why can't Soul and I be friends?" This question caught him off guard, for he started at me for a while, looking unsure of whether to answer me or not. "Technically I'm not your enemy," I told him, "so there should be no problem, right?"

"See, _I _have no problem with that, but what about all the other witches and demons? How do I know I'm not putting the boy's life at risk, after all, I swore to protect him with _my_ life. You can't guarantee his safety around all the other witches, can you?"

I slowly shook my head and sighed in defeat. "So I guess that means we can't be friends then, huh?"

"I never said that," the demon told me, "I really don't care if you're a witch or not, you have both my respect and my trust for saving Soul's life a weeks ago. So long as you keep the knucklehead safe, I can "lose" him from time to time. Besides, lately, he's dads been bitching at me to teach him how to blend in in the human world, you can honestly do a better job."

I smiled, knowing that I'd be able to see my friend again. "Speaking of which, where is Soul anyways, I thought he'd be with you?"

Virgil raised a brow, "Grounded," he said plainly, "As you should be." I gasped, remembering the errand I was supposed to be running and hurried over towards the exit. "Wait up Maka," I heard Virgil call, holding up my groceries, "forgetting something?" I went back for them, thanking the demon. As I handed him back his jacket, he handed something to me, it was some loose change, but just enough to catch a bus. I waved goodbye, to which he responded by waving without looking back.

*Well, I made him laugh.* I thought to myself, thinking back to what Soul told me about his guardian. *And from what Soul tells me, unless I'm him, that's not an easy thing to do.*

By the time I had arrived at my first destination, the rain was all but gone. I gulped, just staring at the Gorgon household. If Medusa sent chills down my spine, then the house terrified me. As I stepped closer, I began to wonder who in the right mind would live in that house, certainly not a well-respected nurse and part time witch. This barely standing house looked dead. As I walked past the cracked sidewalk and through the equally lifeless garden, I remembered why Papa would politely refuse any of Medusa's invitations.

*Please tell me I'm in the wrong neighborhood…* I mentally prayed, it had been almost two minutes since I rang the doorbell, I saw no shadows in the windows, just a cool wind blowing all the littered debris around. It was so quiet I could hear my own heartbeat; that is until I finally heard the door creak open.

"H-hello?" Came an eerily familiar voice. "W-whose th..th…there?" A chill went down my spine as I suddenly remembered whose voice that was.

"Crona?" I asked cautiously, knowing how nervous he is around, well everything really. "Crona, is that you?" Slowly, my pink haired friend popped his head out, and rather than greet him, I jumped at the sight of him.

Crona had changed drastically since I last saw him. His skin was pale as if he'd never seen the sun, his eyes looked dead, almost emotionless, and face had dulled altogether. What's more, I'd never heard him stutter that much, I mean, he use to do it once in a while, but it was never this bad.

"M-m-ma-ma-Maka?" he asked confused, rubbing his eyes to make sure I wasn't an illusion. "Is th-that you?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "yeah, it's me." An awkward silence followed, and I couldn't help but notice Crona just nervously looking around, his nerves on edge, as if expecting something or someone to attack.

"Umm…I brought you your medicine." I told him holding it out. He stared at the bag for what seemed like forever before he snatched it out of my hand and scurried back inside, locking the door behind him. I just stood there for five minutes, trying to figure out what had gotten into one of my closest friends. "You're welcome…" I muttered quietly, slowly taking my leave, I still had enough pocket change to get me back home, so the minute I spotted a taxi, I wasted no time in hopping in.

**…Third person…**

*Don't go…* was all that ran throughout his head as he watched his friend disappear in the night. *I don't wanna stay here, alone…in the dark…* He heard it then, one of the houses doors being slammed shut. _She_ was back. Instinctually, he curled himself into a ball and went to the corner farthest from the door.

He wondered, when would the nightmares that plagued him every time he closed his eyes end? When will the screaming stop? He slowly began to trace words on the dusty and dirty floor, but quickly wiped them away. As he heard _her _footsteps slowly pass his room and into the kitchen, his heartbeat began to quicken, and the black thoughts began to surface again.

At first there was only silence, with only the sounds of his finger nails being dragged across the floor. Then, the sounds of someone stirring in the kitchen could be heard. His breathing began to quicken as he heard a voice. "Crona my dear," it cooed, only making him want to crawl deeper into the wall, "Come here."

"…" he could find no words, all of them had died on his lips. He knew he was trying _her_ patience, but he had half the mind to just sit there, to ignore _her_ for once. Yes, yes this is what he would do. The women's next words however, broke whatever resolve and courage he had found in an instant.

"…Come now, be a good boy and drink your medicine…and I'll sing you a lullaby before you go to bed." Instantly, he felt like crying. He was trembling, but slowly, he obeyed, knowing that he had no say in it. He just hoped, hoped that one day, the hell that he had to go through would end.

"…That's a good boy…sleep now…your day is done…"

**A/N: So...how was it? Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Review and give me your opinions...please? That's all for now folks, see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody, before the next chapter, I wanna once again thank EVERYONE whose read this. Especially, the ones that favorited/ followed this, and of course my reviewers, who give me motivation. anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy the show folks!**

**10**

**Spirit**

**Around 2 hours later…**

"Alright," I sighed once Stein had opened his door. "I'm here." I let out a yawn before following my friend inside. I noticed that Stein was still in his lab coat, which was typical of him, but underneath it, he looked as if he were ready for bed. "Long night?" I asked him, he simply nodded before he proceeded to take out a cigar. "Don't smoke too much, it'll kill ya." I told him with a grin.

"Are you _actually_ concerned with my wellbeing?" he chuckled, "Didn't know you cared Spirit."

I laughed, "Well, you know what they say, you learn something new every day." He nodded in agreement, pushing the box away. A loud noise in the living room startled the both of us.

"Did I hear someone…SPIRIT!" before I could react, Marie tackled me into a bear hug, sending both of us to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said lifting me to my feet, "I just got a little excited, that's all. It's been such a long time since I've seen you Spirit, what brings you here anyways?"

I shrugged, "Same as the last time, Stein called and said he had to show me something important."

"Oh I see," she said, she gasped, "Wait right there, I'll bring us all a nice cup of tea."

"There's really no need," I told her, "I don't expect to be here long. Besides I have to-"

"Oh, don't worry," she interrupted me, "it won't take more than five minutes." With that, she began to march back to the living room.

"Ah Marie," Stein called, "the kitchen's the other way."

"Really?" I heard her ask, "I could've sworn the kitchen's always been this way…" Seconds later, she reemerged and went towards the direction Stein was pointing towards. I laughed, same old Marie. I felt Stein lightly elbow me.

"You'd best take her offer," he said, fixing both his glasses and the gear on his head (Yeah, just don't ask because even I don't know), "This could take all night." With that, he beckoned me towards his study, where he keeps all his notes and other important items.

"That bad, huh?" I muttered, Stein simply nodded. I sighed, but followed nevertheless, poking my head towards the kitchen to see if Marie had found her way and was making the drinks. Surprisingly, she was.

If you couldn't already tell, I don't visit Stein much. Mostly, because of some past experiments he had been conducting, yeah, could you guess who the guanine pig was? But aside from that, my duty as a parent matters to me a lot, and well, so do my real jobs. So naturally, I hadn't seen much of the impressive house that he and Marie shared. Speaking of which…

"So Stein," I ask smoothly as we entered his study, "Popped the question yet? I mean, I still don't see a ring on her finger."

"We're getting there." Was all he responded as he closed the door behind me, I took a seat in one of the more comfortable looking chairs.

"That's what you've been saying for the past four years." I say, observing some of his more bizarre work, I could honestly see why she was hesitating.

"She understands I'm not ready for that kind of commitment," he answered, taking a seat in his usual rolling chair, "What about you and Kami?"

I swallowed, feeling a slight pain in my chest. "We…we still haven't worked things out." I sighed, hating the guilt and dread that comes with this topic. "Honestly, I haven't heard from her in months, and if she thinks that this is the best way, to not talk to each other, I can understand." Stein said nothing, but showed he was paying attention. "I mean, I know I screwed up. I know and I regret it, but how many times do I have to apologize?" I sighed, "You think that, maybe for Maka's sake…could she and I make things work?"

Stein sighed, "Well Spirit I'll be honest, when I heard the two of you were getting married, I thought to myself, "this'll never work out."

"Gee, thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

"BUT," Stein continued, ignoring my comment, "Once I saw the two of you together, and the happiness you brought to each other, I realized that there was no need to worry, that everything was going to be just fine."

"…"

"….until, I heard that the two of you were getting a divorce that is."

**"I'M GOING TO FREAKEN KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"**

"Oh, Stein," I heard Marie call from across the house, "I've been all around the house three times now and I can't seem to find your study."

"Stay where you're at Marie," my friend called, raising from the chair, "I'll get the drinks." I heard his footsteps disappear as I checked the time. Seconds later, Stein retuned, two steaming mugs in his hand. "On to business then," he said as he handed me my cup.

"This better not be another dissection demonstration," I warned, sipping from the cup.

"…the murders have started again." I almost chocked on my drink as he said that, and call me crazy, but the room suddenly became colder. "They found two heavily mutilated bodies today, around an hour ago…the strangest thing is, one was a witch the other was a demon, killed in the exact same way. What's more, their souls just…vanished completely. Gone without a trace."

Panic flashed within my eyes as I fished for my cell phone. Stein took notice of my urgency, "Making sure?"

Nervously, I began to dial the house, "I swear to God…pick up. Please, please be at home…"

"Hello?" I heard my daughter's tired voice over the receiver, clearly I had woken her up.

"Hi sweetheart, it's me again." I said, the relief clear in my voice, "Just…just wanted to make sure you were ok is all."

"Papa," she said yawning, "I'm fine. I did what you asked and now I'm at home."

"Thanks sweetie, I'll, I'll see you in the morning." I hung up, sighing in relief and sinking in relief. "Thank you, thank you God…"

"…You know, she's getting old," Stein said taking a sip from his cup, "sooner or later, she's going to grow up, and you're going to have to let her go her own way."

"I know Stein, I know." I sighed, "It's just that…sometimes, I just wish she wouldn't…that she'd just stay my little girl."

"She always will be Spirit, and that will never change." I nodded with a bittersweet smile.

I sighed, repositioning myself on the chair. "Now…the murders?"

"Oh, right," Stein got up, placing his mug aside and turning on a small TV beside us. "I recorded the news today, and it's a good thing too." He fast-forward all the typical stuff and went straight towards where we needed to be. "See that?" he pointed towards the screen.

Two bodies were found, both horribly mutilated and bloody, tied to a lamppost near some rundown buildings. What Stein said was true, one of the victims, a tall red haired woman, was indeed a witch, and apparently not afraid to express it due to the amulet hanging from her neck. The other, an extremely pale looking man with red eyes and a bad comb over, was undeniably a demon. As the camera zoomed in on the two corpses, I could see that they _did _mirror each other, every scratch, and every wound.

"This…this is really sick." I muttered, looking at the footage, then back at my friend. He nodded, agreeing with me, but I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "I mean, who would do such a thing, and leave it on display for everyone to see, like they don't care if people know about it?"

"Or, whoever's doing this actually wants us to know about it, so they leave their work out in the open," Stein put in, "almost as if to taunt us, to radical us and set a trap without us knowing."

My eyes suddenly widened in horror, "Stein, you said the two victim's souls disappeared completely, right?" my friend nodded, and silently asked where I was getting at with a look. "Then…is it possible that we're dealing with a…?"

"Kishin?" he finished for me, I slowly nodded, afraid to hear the answer, "I'll admit, this is the kind of brutality a Kishin would display, but I highly doubt it. It wouldn't have shied away from revealing itself in public, or settling for _just two_ souls." I gulped, the only thing that was as bad as a Kishin, was a demon following the path of a kishin.

I let out a sigh as Stein rewind back to the beginning of the gruesome scene. "I just don't-"

**Wes:**

"-understand any of this Wes," I heard my impatient companion mutter as we saw the bodies being loaded up, "Damn it! How could another murder slip past us like this?"

I sigh, "Relax Virgil, at least now we know that the Witches aren't responsible." I turned towards the cursing man, it was clear that he was trying to hide the fact he was enraged, but the way he was twitching, clenching his fists, and growling, it gave a clear indication. He was, for a lack of better words, pissed.

I do have to admit however, it was odd. The first time was during the day, not a lot of demons roam around at that time, so I could understand that. But this was, what, two hours ago? Clearly there was something going on. I wiped the small beads of sweat from my forehead as the two humans got on their vehicle and drove away, the crowd soon dying away.

"Least it wasn't the kid…" I heard Virgil muttered under his breath, "If she would've died...Soul would've been devastated." I thought about asking what that meant, but I decided against it, I really, really didn't want to get on Virgil's bad side right now, because God knows how quickly he can anger in situations like these.

"Come on," I tell him, nudging him as I saw we were completely alone, "Portal us back to the base, before they catch us."

Virgil was silent for a second, his mind seemed to be on something else. "Naw," he said quietly, "you go, and I'll catch up with you later." I shook my head.

"No, we both go." I insisted, "The last thing I want is for my dad to be complaining about you not doing your job. You know him better than I do."

"Wes, please, just trust me this once," he said as he opened a Hell-gate just big enough for me to go through, "where I'm going, you probably don't wanna follow."

I sighed, losing more and more of my patience by the second. "If this is about blowing off some steam-"

"It's not." He said simply, crossing his arms and shooting me a stubborn glare.

"Then where are you going?" I demanded, crossing my arms as well. "What's so important that you have to go off on your own?" He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but closed it almost immediately. "Well?"

"Autopsy center," he muttered quietly, so quietly that at first I didn't catch what he said. "I wanna inspect the bodies close up, see what I can dig up." I wanted to protest and drag him back into the portal, but he was already on a rooftop. "And by the way, if I wanted to blow off some steam, I would've hit the punching bag back home, probably use you too."

"I believe that," I said chuckling, "wait, when are you coming back?"

"In a few hours….I don't know really." He said before taking off, "Take care of Soul till I get back alright?" Well, when he puts it that way…I sighed, still laughing as I stepped inside the portal.

**…Later…**

I had given up talking to my younger brother, he kept on saying he needed to train, but I knew that was only part of the reason. So I stayed in Virgil's bare room, which wasn't so far from Soul's, so hopefully I could keep an eye out. While in there, I couldn't help but notice some pictures sticking out from under his pillow.

They were of Soul and him. Some were recent, maybe a couple of months old, but most were when Soul was younger, maybe seven or eight. As I looked through them, it hit me. Soul saw his guardian as more of a brother. That's why he's almost always reluctant to speak to me. But I could hardly blame Virgil, he was more active in my brother's life then I ever was, so I understood why Soul had these feelings. Still, I felt a ping of sadness as the realization hit me.

"I wonder, if I would've acted more like an older brother….would things be different?" I kept repeating that inside my head, remembering the few interactions I actually had with my brother. The sound of hurried footsteps brought me back down to earth. I quickly stuffed the pictures back just as Virgil opened the door.

"Wes," he said almost out of breath, "Both of them….they were killed with a demon weapon!"

My eyes widened in alarm, and I quickly forgot about my previous discovery, "What? What did you say?"

"I went to check the bodies while no one was looking," he said, slowing down as his heart rate began returning to normal, "and I caught the brief smell of brimstone on both of them. Like, killed-by-a-demon-weapon-brimstone."

"Oh hell," I muttered, cursing myself for not realizing this earlier, "does this mean that-"

"Lord Protector sir, Master Wes!" a guard came rushing towards us, we nodded for him to continue, "It's the young Master Soul, he's, he's gone!"

"What?!"

**A/N: Well guys, I hope you all enjoyed this update! I'll try and do one more before school starts (which will sadly mean less time typing) anyways, that's all for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: New chapter up guys! It's not much, but hope you enjoy it anyways. Enjoy the show people! (oh and I fixed some of the mistakes last chapter, if I missed any, let me know)**

**11:**

**Soul:**

**Flashback:**

I waited till Wes left my room, telling him simply that I needed to train. I could tell he wasn't entirely convinced so I waited around ten minutes to make sure he had left. I looked outside, seeing if any guard was around. Noticing that the hallway barren, I closed the door. I set my weapon aside, after all, where I was going, I wouldn't need it.

I sighed, going towards the bathroom sink. "Ok," I muttered to myself, beginning to fill up the sink with water, "let's see if I can pull this off." I dipped two fingers into the water, closing my eyes and relaxing my body until I was numb from head to toe. Slowly, I began to think of Maka, until I head a faint hum in my ears. I opened my eyes, surprised to find that I was staring at not my reflection, but Maka curled up into a ball on her living room sofa.

"Huh, whatdaya now," I grinned to myself, "the spell actually worked. Cool." I took my fingers out of the water and closed my eyes a second time, this time, concentrating solely on blocking out all the Wavelengths around me. Finally, I homed in on Maka's own Wavelength, which was pretty simple as she didn't have "Soul Protect" on. Now that I actually think about it, this is the first time I've actually seen her soul.

Maka's soul is, in every meaning of the word, different from other witches' souls. Unlike every single witch I've encountered, which isn't much, Maka's soul actually feels…pure. Yeah, that's the only word I can find to describe it. It's not fearsome or cold like your everyday demon, nor was it evil or twisted like a regular witch, it's calm, positive, and full of determination. I would later find out that this was the reason I somewhat envied her.

Sighing, I emptied the sink. I walked over towards my weapon and stared at my reflection in the metal for some time, shaking my head, I threw it like some rag doll across the room. It seems the weapon and I could only agree on one thing, that it wasn't for me.

Rather than spending the rest of the night moping, I decided to go to the human world, if nothing else, to thank my friend for saving my life. Now all I needed was a Hell-gate….I can't bribe Virgil with apples (Now that I'm grounded, he'll kill me first…hopefully not literally) and my brother….I'm not even ganna go there. The only other way is for me to manually summon one. And that is easier said than done.

Without explaining too much, Virgil, my brother Wes, and my father are some of the few demons that could summon a Hell-gate in mere seconds. And what happens if you can't do that….you'd better get yourself a blood sacrifice, because the _long_ version demands just as much….minus the sacrifice, or the blood. I just hope I can at least pull it off without getting caught…or worse.

So, skipping the extremely long, boring, _and _pointless process, I was finally able to open a Hell-Gate, just barely, but I did it. What happened next? I crossed it, and after five seconds, it closed behind me. And not once did I think about how I was going to get back. It took my eyes some time to get used to the darkness of the night.

Quickly, I began to take notice of my surroundings. This was as close as I can get, but even then, I was still far from Maka's place. Remembering my way (Once I had walked her home, well, as close as I could get, along with Black Star and Tsubaki), I began to jog my way there, wishing I'd brought a coat, or something to keep me warm.

The streets were almost deserted, and the memory of the last time I was with Maka resurfaced. I ran two fingers up where the scar was. I couldn't see it, but it was there. "Damn it," I muttered, walking the streets and shivering, "I didn't even get to thank her."

It took me around ten minutes to figure out that I was lost. Sighing, I closed my eyes, and concentrated, looking for Maka's Wavelength for guidance. Before I could pinpoint it however, something caught my attention, sending chills down my spine. "…The hell….wasn't there a wavelength a few yards from here just a second ago?" Yeah, in fact, I'm damn sure there was. Sighing, I decided to check what the hell was going on, despite the nagging voice inside my head that told me to ignore it. I barely got a glimpse at it before I heard two voices not far off.

"…Hurry Spirit," I heard one say, clearly closer. "It's happening again!"

"Hang on, I'm running as fast as I can!"

Oh shit, that's Maka's dad! I scurried back to a safe spot before they could see me, concealing my Wavelength to the best of my abilities. Sure enough, when I peeked outside, Maka's dad came into view, along with a creepy looking dude with a screw sticking out of his head and a long scar on the left side of his face.

"Check the body Spirit," the man ordered Maka's dad, pointing at the thing I was looking at a few seconds ago, "And stay alert, we don't know if whatever killed this person is still around."

I gulped, *_body….killed…..oh shit*_ I really, _really _wanted to get out of here, but what are the chances of me slipping past two, well trained witches, especially when I've _seen_ what of them can do? Not high if you ask me.

"It's fresh," I heard Maka's dad call back, "I can still sense small traces of what his Wavelength use to be." I saw him jog back to where his partner was. "I'm telling you Stein, this is starting to look more and more like the work of an actual Kishin. Witches, demons, and now even humans aren't safe."

I thought back to all the other Evil humans that I had mistakenly labeled "Kishins". Truth be told, I've never seen or heard of what a Kishin could actually do, but, now I at least know that it's not as mindless as an evil human, that alone was a scary thought. I tried to immerse myself back into the two men's conversation, before I could, a screech resembling a human scream pierced the air.

**Now:**

I opened my eyes, suddenly feeling pain all over my body and my ears ringing like crazy. I attempted to get up, but my body, numb from the pain, didn't respond. I tried again, same result. I looked around the dirt floor, hoping for something to help me up. Ignoring the damn pain, I slowly began to crawl, seeing as it was the only thing I could do at the time, until I felt something sharp under my palm.

*Am I really about to do what I think….fine, screw it* I gently scraped up the sharp piece of glass, and without thinking about, I stabbed myself in the wrist. I bit my tongue before I could yelp in surprise. Ever heard of surpassing fear with pain? This is kinda similar…only it sucks even harder because you're only making the pain worse to begin with.

Now that I could, barely, move, I hugged the wall, peeking outside to see what the hell was going on. By what it looks like, they found what they were looking for, although I couldn't be sure because of the damn ringing in my ears. I looked on, somewhat anxious to see what happened next.

**Spirit:**

*What….what just happened?* I thought to myself, looking around quickly, *who or what attacked us? In fact…..what kind of attack was that?* I could just barely hear Stein's voice over the ringing in my ears, so I decided to search for him by his wavelength, arguably, the biggest mistake I did that day.

Instead of Stein's familiar (yet disturbing) Wavelength, I sensed one filled with fear, self-loathing, and every other negative emotion you could come up with. The effect was so powerful, it almost brought me to my knees in grief. It wasn't until I felt someone begin to shake me violently that I snapped out of it.

"Spirit….." I barely heard over the ringing, "….careful…thing…..power…souls…!" I couldn't understand. But I didn't have time to either, seeing as a slash attack almost hit the both of us. I began searching for the attacker, only to be meet with another slash, this one just barely missing my neck.

"Alright you bastard," I muttered, my senses returning little by little. "Show yourself!" Seeing as how Stein and I were basically handicapped, I tried to find my opponent by his wavelength. When I did so, I found that there was not one, but _two _wavelengths filled with evil energy. *Theirs….two of them?!*

The second Wavelength still haunts me to this day, it was one of pure insanity, craving only destruction and death just for the hell of it. And the weird thing was, these two wavelengths were next to each other, practically merged with one another. *Could these Souls actually be….wielder and weapon?! Is that even possible?*

I blinked, realizing I could see Stein clearly and (more or less) hear everything he said. "You felt the other one?" He asked me, I merely nodded, silently asking my mental question. "Remarkable," Stein muttered under his breath, "it seems that one wavelength is influencing the other, and both souls are like nothing I've ever seen."

Before I could ask how he knew, he answered. "Close your eyes and sense them Spirit, block out all of their effects." I did as he instructed and found myself ignoring the dreadful feelings that came with homing in to the two Wavelengths. "Now, can you feel the two souls intertwining with each other?" I heard him ask.

"Actually, I can." I said, gasping for breath as I opened my eyes. "So, does this mean that….?"

"Yup," Stein sighed, adjusting his glasses as he spoke, "It seems we are fighting against, not one, but two adversaries at the same time." Suddenly, I saw a small grin spread across his face.

"What the hell are you laughing about Stein?" I asked him with a serious look on my face.

"I was just thinking, if the possibility of _you _and _I_ becoming weapon and wielder exists."

I grinned back, "Maybe," I say as I call forth my scythe, "you never know." *….that will never _ever _happen, keep dreaming Stein.* I gripped my weapon with both hands, just barely taking noticing the figure above us.

Without warning, it leaped in the air, preforming a downward slash as he did so. I got out of the way in time, locking weapons the moment I saw the opportunity present itself. I was surprised by this person's strength, it felt like I was fighting against a one ton rhino.

"A….A little help would be nice!" I managed as I began pushing with all my might. Right then and there, I knew I had to end it quick, if not, either my weapon would break or my arm. I saw yellow sparks from the corner of my eyes, and immediately, I got out of the way. Sure enough, Stein's fist, charged up with his Wavelength, made contact with his face, sending our opponent staggering back. That was sure as hell ganna leave a mark.

Before the battle could continue however, the figure looked up at the sky, once again using that screech to immobilize us. I barely caught a glimpse of the little fuck escaping before I completely blacked out.

When I awoke, Stein helped me to my feet. I cursed in defeat, facing the ground as I stomped the dirt. "Damn it!" I yell, turning towards my friend with a heavy sigh. "Now more lives are in danger, because we let the bastard get away."

"At least now we have something to lead us." Stein muttered, staring out into the night sky, "We now know to look for two Wavelengths, both coursing with madness." I shake my head, knowing that this was getting closer and closer to looking like a Kishin attack.

"I still find it impressive," Stein told me, "to find someone who had the patience to fully develop and control shape shifting, and then to still be able to match Wavelengths with another, completely deferent person."

"So, two people can actually accomplish this?" I asked, dusting myself off.

"It's complicated and very rare, but not impossible." He answered nodding. "Well, you should head home Spirit, today has been….fascinating, to say the least."

"No way," I say shaking my head, "I'll help you track down this thing, even if takes us all night."

"Not tonight," he said dryly, showing off that twinkle in his eye that meant his curiosity is killing him. "I've got new material to research now, maybe I can find something that we can use against him. In the meantime, keep a lookout on the local news to see when this happens again. Oh and Spirit," he said, beginning to walk away, "I think I speak for the both of us when I tell you to keep your daughter out of this, Maka doesn't need to be mixed up in all of this."

"Right, take care old friend." I muttered, heading towards the opposite direction. I really, really needed a smoke, but first, I needed to check on Maka."

**Soul: **

"It's complicated and very rare, but not impossible." I grinned at the sound of that, maybe this is what I needed all this time. The man named Stein and I had one thing in common, we both had new material to study tonight. "That'll show father my worth….I shall become the ultimate weapon."

**A/N: Alright guys, you know the drill, fav/follow/review!**

**Also, if you guys like Soul Eater, feel free to check out my new story on my page.**

**That's all folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys, maybe not one of the best, but I hope you guys enjoy it either way. Enjoy the show guys!**

**12:**

**Soul:**

When the cost was clear, I walked out from my hiding spot, my legs and arms finally back to normal. I began pacing the dark street, placing my hands in my pockets as I did so. "Great, ho the hell am I supposed to get home?" I muttered to myself, "I can't _be_ the ultimate weapon, if I'm stuck in the human world."

I couldn't go to Maka's house, her dad will gut me before greeting me. And if anyone finds that I'm gone, I'm screwed too…damn, things always gotta be complicated don't they?

"Fuck, I knew I should've prepared myself!" I sighed, kicking a wall next to me out of frustration. "Ok, calm your ass down Soul," I breathed deeply, relaxing. "It's not the end of the world, I'll make it back before anybody notices I'm gone…I hope."

Suddenly, my stomach began to growl. I face palmed, just what I freakin needed….

"Ok, first I gotta find a way back home," I muttered to myself, "then, I can eat." That only made my stomach growl louder. I put aside my thoughts of food and began to concentrate. I couldn't just open a Hell-gate, less I wanted everyone to know where I was all this time…but right now, that seemed to be the only way out.

I sighed, setting down for a while to collect my thoughts. A stray cat slowly started to approach me, looking like it hadn't eaten right for a couple of days. I reached out to pet it, but before my fingers could make contact with its fur, the cat hissed at me and attempted to scratch me. I shooed it away by threatening to kick it. It scurried away as I threw a rock and startled it. "…Well that was weird." I muttered to myself.

You know what….I've always been one to take risks, usually the ones that you rarely get out of scratch free. I better get to it, before I regret this suicide run. First, I needed water. I began to walk at a brisk pace, not wanting to stick around here longer than I needed to, especially, since its night time.

Not too far from where I originally spawned, I found a small murky puddle of rain water. *This'll do,* I think to myself, squatting down and looking at my reflection. *Just….don't think about what's in that water…* I told myself as I dipped two fingers into it. Once again I tried to relax until my body was numb, despite the fact that I was now standing in the open alone. No Soul Protect to help me right now…

Finally, when I was able to activate the spell, I began to think of my room. Seconds later, a small image resembling my thoughts appeared. I then scanned it to see if anyone was even around there. Nope, they all seemed to be somewhere else. I grinned, "what if I got the whole place looking for me?…..oh, Virgil is going to murder me when I get back."

Before I lost my train of thought, I painstakingly began the process of summoning a Hell-gate, again. Why, why can't I summon it in a snap of my fingers? Wes_ could_ do _that_, _Wes_ could do that and he doesn't even _fight…_.life sucks sometimes….

**….**

To say I was shitting bricks when I found Wes and Virgil (along with half the guards) in my room is an understatement. I was paralyzed, my mouth opened and my eyes widened with fear, I probably looked ridicules, but at that time, I didn't really care. I was more concerned that my ass was caught, bad.

*YOU FUCKING IDIOT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!* I mentally scolded at myself, *OF COURSE THIS WOULDN"T WORK, NOW YOUR IN SOME DEEP SHIT BUDDY!*

Virgil said nothing, his death glare almost making my heart stop. If looks could kill, I would already be burning in hell. "Wes," he said in an even, almost calm tone, "could you and the guards give us a moment? I'll handle things from here."

"Sure," my brother muttered, giving him a nod, "whatever you say." He then turned towards the guards, "You all heard the man, out." There were several nods and murmurs throughout the small army before one by one, everyone left. We were left alone as dead silence overtook the room.

"Well?" the man finally asked, his tone surprisingly calm, as he leaned against the wall.

"Well what?" I asked, trying to keep my cool, despite my heart about to burst from my chest. I began to feel sweat beginning to drip from my forehead (and no, it wasn't because of my headband, which by the way, I wouldn't trade for the world).

"I'm waiting for one of your half assed explanation as to why you left here all of a sudden, are you just thinking of one, is that why you're taking so long to answer?" I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me, "Don't worry, I'll wait." He told me crossing his arms. The way he said it sent a chill down my spine.

I gave a sigh of defeat, I knew I couldn't lie to him even if I tried. "Actually," I began, locking eyes with him, "I'm not going to." He raised a brow in surprise, but his gaze remained. "I've disappointed you, and I'm sorry. There's no point in hiding it, that'll only make you even more upset."

"Explain yourself then," he said simply. I felt chilled to the bone, I'd have to tell him about it. I wanted to omit Maka out of everything, but I also didn't want Virgil to find out and do God knows what to her. My brain told me the logical thing to do was to come clean, my heart (if I even have one that is) told me otherwise.

"Well," I gulped, silently asking my friend for forgiveness, "You see, what happened was-" I stopped midsentence, seeing him slightly opening the door and looking around the halls. Satisfied, he closed the door and sighed.

"Thought they'd never fucking leave…." I heard Virgil mutter under his breath, he let out a deep breath as he almost sunk to the floor. "Ok, if it has something to do with that Maka girl, be a man and spit it out already."

I wanted to die right then and there. "You…you…you…" I pointed a pale finger at him, unable to complete a sentence. *HOW?! WHEN?! WE WERE SURE NO ONE KNEW!*

"Yes," Virgil sighed, "I know. I met her a little while ago."

"So….you know about us being friends?" I was finally able to ask him.

He nodded, "That's what I just finished saying." If I could get any paler, I did.

"Please Virgil," I practically threw myself on my knees, gripping his shirt tightly, "Whatever you do, leave her be." I ignored the confused look he was throwing me and continued to beg. "Please Virgil, I'll take all the fucking punishment, just, just don't hurt Maka." Instead of answering me, Virgil pushed me away, quickly opening the door and peeking outside. Again, after a few seconds, he shut the door. Before I could ask what the hell was wrong with him, he gave me a death glare.

"Are you suicidal kid?" he asked me in a harsh whisper, "Do you want the whole damn place beating down our doors?" I slowly shook my head, almost afraid of what he was going to say next. "If you go around screaming your head off like that, the both of us will have 'em hanging in your dad's office for treason, and trust me I _like_ my head on my shoulders kid." A long silence followed afterwards.

"Look," he sighed, "I know, and honestly, does it look like I give a shit?" I glared at him for the longest time. "If she's your friend, she's your friend. I'm not going to turn like your dad and do things that I'll regret in the future….you know how I look at humans."

"But, she isn't human," I muttered slowly, "she's a-"

"Soul," he cut me off, looking ready to smack himself, or me, "tell me, what is a witch?" I opened my mouth to answer, but could form no words. "A witch, in case you forgot, is a _human_ with access to magic, enchantments, and other supernatural tools. Honestly, your head is full of Maka! Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Virgil," I muttered, feeling my face growing red for some reason, "Maka isn't my girlfriend…..whatever that is anyway...We're just friends, I think." Yes, I _really _don't get out much, bite me. "Um….what's your outlook on humanity again?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Well, humans, at least to some of us, are like children. They need to be watched and guided they say. But me, I see them as my equal. I guess you could say I have a soft spot for humanity, I pity them really. Life is hard in their world, so why make it even harder? Why penalize them for their curiosity? They were made this way, and we can't fix that. Witches are just humans who know too much." He sighed and looked at me before continuing.

"You know, I often ask myself why I'm too nice with you. I mean, people usually call me cold and uncaring, and sometimes, I can be just that. Sure, I treat Wes and your dad with respect and kindness, but with you, I kinda go the extra mile. I guess it's because you got a human side, something that most of us here want; that bliss feeling that nothing is wrong with the world, and that everything will always be ok. Maka, I guess, has that same effect on me."

"She's human," I muttered, almost understanding his point of view, "she can't really help it."

"That," he grinned, "and I happen to like her attitude. She's like that little sister I never had. The one that can get away with anything," Virgil shrugged his hands, "and I'm powerless to do a thing."

I sighed, grateful that my guardian understood and that he wouldn't lay a finger on my friend. "Now," the man clasped his hands, "let's here the whole story." I told him everything, leaving nothing out, even the reasons why I snuck out. When I was finished, Virgil took a minute before he answered, obviously choosing his words carefully.

"So, it seems we have our culprit eh?" he said to me, I nodded slowly.

"And until we catch him," I said a bit grimly, "no one is safe Virgil, not even humans."

"And until you hone your skills as a fighter, I won't let you go after a killer this deadly. Do you understand me?"

"Sir." I said locking eyes with him and nodding.

"Good, now, we'll see what we can do about this whole mess." He said beginning to walk away, before he did however, I stopped him in his tracks.

"Virgil…..is it, possible for two souls to wield each other? You know, as weapon and master?"

Virgil looked confused for a second, but nodded moments later. "Yeah, only rarely does it happen, but it's far from impossible. If you want, theirs some books around here on that topic, if you can find them that is."

I was so happy that I practically skipped out of the room, Virgil called to me one last time, "Soul, I suggest getting some sleep afterwards. Tomorrow will be a busy day for you, you're not out of the woods yet kid."

"Lemme guess," I said, a small smirk forming, "nonstop training tomorrow?"

"After, you finish all the tasks I'll be leaving you." He nodded, "oh, and I want _zero_ contact with the human world, got it?"

"Sir." I say, practically running towards where I'd knew I find my answers.

I sighed, impatiently, ringing the small bell for the seventh time. "Don't tell me that he's not here," I muttered with a curse, beginning to ring the bell repeatedly. "Damn it, where are you old man?" I felt an iron grip stop my previous actions.

"Who the-oh, it's just you," I heard someone grumble, releasing his hold. I looked up, surprised to see _him_ instead.

"Sid?" I asked a bit confused, "What the hell are you doing here? Where's the dude who runs this place?" Sid was….different to say the least. For one thing, he wasn't a demon, he was a zombie. And unlike most people in here who are either slayers or guards, Sid is neither. His real purpose here is also a complete mystery. According to Wes, Sid's here to help in whatever way he can, mostly because, and I'm quoting the guy here, "That's the kind of man he once was".

"Anyways, where's Mira?" I asked the zombie, tapping on the wooden desk with my fingers, "shouldn't she be with you?"

"Didn't you hear," he responded with a sigh, "she's the new nurse in the infirmary wing."

"And you're stuck as a bookkeeper?" I asked him, "That hardly seems fair."

"Oh no," Sid said holding up his hands and shaking his head, "I'm merely holding Pop's spot till he returns, that's just the kind of man I use to be." Ok, a little history here. Half the people here never remember the bookkeeper's name (Me being the main one), so, we all just call him Pops. I'm guessing he's really old, but I've never seen the man in my life.

"I see," I breathed, "so anyways, I was wondering if you have anything on a certain topic."

"What kind of topic would that be?" the blue skinned man asked, looking like he'd rather be doing something else, trust me, I know how he feels.

"On whether or not two living souls can become weapon and wielder." I said casually, like the topic was as often discussed as the weather.

Sid took a minute before answering my question. "Look, this isn't the Library of the Forbidden, but I'll see if we have anything here."

"Wait, where's that place located?" I asked curiously, maybe if I learned some forbidden knowledge…

"Try Hell." He said dryly, and all my hopes of gaining entrance were shattered in a heartbeat.

"On second thought, I'll take what I can get." I told him, digging my hands into my pockets. After a few minutes, Sid snapped my attention back to the desk once he let three large books fall on it.

They were old looking, filled with dust and yellow pages. Geez, did no one bother to read them in the last thousand years or something? "This it?" I asked him, wiping a bit of dust from one of them. He nodded as I reached for them, he however, placed them father from my reach.

"Come on Sid," I said a bit impatiently, "hand them over, I haven't got all night."

"And why do you need them?" he asked me with a dead serious tone, almost like he was warning me that I was about to screw myself.

I sighed, "Research, and training." I admitted, Sid looked at me funny before slowly handing them over. "What, you're not ganna warn me that I'm making a mistake, and that this is just a waste of time?"

"No, if I did, that would only make you more hell bent on attempting it." He told me, holding out the books to me, "Careful with them, and try not to destroy them." I grinned, muttering my thanks to the zombie as I marched back up the stairs. My journey to become the ultimate weapon was about to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This came out later than expected, so apologizes for that, hope you guys enjoy it either way.**

**13:**

**Maka:**

"There you go again," Blair's voice snapped me back into reality, I blinked, almost surprised that I was home. "You sure you're alright?" despite the grin she gave me, I heard the concern in her voice. I simply nodded halfheartedly. Last night's turn of events really took a toll on me, by the time I returned home, it was already past midnight. Even then, I couldn't stop thinking about Crona. How nervous and strange he acted, it scared me. And then their was Soul and-

"Hey, you look tired, did you even get any sleep last night?" Blair once again interrupted my train of thoughts. I sighed in relief, not wanting to revisit the memory of last night. I was glad Blair decided to swing by when she did.

"Not really," I admitted, letting out a small yawn as I stretched my arms. "Had a rough night, is all."

"Hitting those books hard, eh?" she grinned, playfully punching my shoulder, "I always wonder why you love to read and lazy around the house, then again, having a dad with the rank of Death scythe is a luxury not everyone enjoys."

"Hey, I have many priorities that need to get done daily, I don't just "lazy around"."

"You mean, besides spending the day reading, cooking, and studying up on the supernatural?" my friend asked me with an innocent smile. I ignored the urge to smack her, after all, she was saying the truth. Instead, my mind began to resurface the questions I asked myself in my sleep.

Why did Papa have to leave unexpectedly again? Why did that demon act so friendly? What was wrong with Crona? How did that Shinigami know about her mother? How was Soul-

As my thoughts turned towards Soul, I felt my heart ache and my mood darken. I wanted to pull out my hair and scream out all the pain. *It was my fault he got hurt…it was my fault that he almost-*

"Maka," Blair muttered, her smile disappearing, "is something wrong? I've never seen you like this." She got up from the coach and pulled a chair next to me as I buried my face in my hands. We sat at the table in silence until I felt Blair tug lightly at one of my Pigtails. "I'm here for you, if you wanna talk about it, kay?"

I sighed, "I know Blair, I know." I told her, still not facing her, "I just….don't know where to start." When I finally did look at my friend, she nodded her head in reassurance. I took a deep breath, no longer able to hold on to the guilt.

"Blair…." I half mumbled to myself, staring at the wall in front of me, "I…..can I trust you, not to tell my dad about any of this?" She hesitated for a second before slowly nodding her head.

"You know you can," she said slowly, "your secret's safe with me."

I sighed, "It's just that…this guilt is eating me alive, I can't even think straight right now." I remained silent for a few minutes, trying to collect my thought properly. So many thoughts were running through my mind at that moment, I'm surprised my brain didn't just snap in two right then and there.

"What did you do?" Blair asked me, now curios, if not a bit uneasy. "Maka, you've got to calm down, let it out in small bits rather than all at once."

"Alright," I breathed, "bit by bit then. One of my friends has me worried to death…..you've probably seen him before. His name is Soul Evans, and, his a demon."

Blair blinked, surprise all over her face. "You're kidding, right Maka? This is all just a joke…..isn't it?"

"You know better than anyone that I _don't_ kid around," I told her in a serious tone, "and if I do, I wouldn't go this far. Yes, I'm friends with one of my sworn enemies."

"Ok," she sighed slowly, taking that fact in. The look on her face almost made me regret telling Blair anything. She saw my disappointed look that adorned my face and patted my head. "Maka," she said gently, "if he's your friend, I can accept that. I won't think any less of you, so don't worry. I just didn't expect that, and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." I gave her a small smile, knowing she meant every word.

"Remember when you escorted me home, almost a week ago?" I asked her, my smile slowly fading, she nodded almost immediately. "That day….Soul got hurt…because of me…." Blair didn't interrupt me, her face only told me to continue. "I was tasked with eliminating a target, a target, I was more than capable of handling by myself. I could've just told him I could handle it, I could've just ignored him, instead, I chose to let him help me. I didn't know I was trapped in limbo, and I had no idea of what I was facing."

I stopped, waiting for the feeling of guilt and self-loathing to leave me. When I realized that was in vain, I sighed and continued where I left off. "I don't even remember how it happened….one minute, I was sure I was at death's door, the next, Soul was on the ground…dying. He took the hit….that was meant for me." That was when the urge to cry hit me, but through all my willpower, I managed to conquer it.

"Maka," Blair said quietly after a long period of silence, folding her hands and choosing her words carefully, "are you and Soul…close. I mean, more than friends?"

My eyes widened in surprise. *Are Soul and I….more than friends?* I always considered Soul just a normal friend, if not a best friend. But, anything beyond that? I then realized, after the incident, my mind had drifted towards Soul more and more often each day. At first, I thought it was this instinct, this desire to take care of him, but now, I'm not sure of what it is. *A friend wouldn't naturally take a bullet for you without hesitation,* I thought to myself, feeling my heartbeat beginning to quicken, *a person you've only known for two months wouldn't do that, that's sound like something a-*

"Maka, you're turning red," Blair commented, raising a brow, "if you don't want to answer me, I understand." Shit. She was right. I felt my face grow hot almost instantly. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know my face was as red as a tomato.

"I don't know." I said finally, "Maybe." I waited for my blush to disappear, wishing that I was alone in my room rather than out here in the open. "What I do know, is that because of me, Soul would've died that day."

"Maka," Blair told me gently, placing a hand on my shoulder, "it's not your fault. Soul willingly chose to protect you. I know you feel guilty, but that's no reason to beat yourself up." I felt cold tears running down my checks, I quickly wiped them away with my arm.

I sighed, "I guess you're right Blair, but no matter how much I keep telling myself that, I'll still feel guilty."

"So, aside from the demon that you obviously can't get out of your head, what else is taking your sleep?"

"…Crona." I murmured quietly, I barely heard the words come out of my mouth, so I repeated myself.

"Crona?" Blair looked at me with an interested tone, "What about Crona, is he ok? I haven't heard a word about him in almost a month."

"I'm not sure Ok is the best word to describe him right now," I muttered softly as a chill went down my spine. I suddenly remembered Crona's uneasiness, and the way he snatched the medication I brought him, almost like he was addicted to the stuff. I shivered, remembering my friend's horrible appearance. What was once a boy that held the innocence of a child, became a totally different person, but why?

"You should've seen him Blair, I doubt you'd recognize him. He got even thinner if it were possible, and his eyes…."

"Is he even eating?" Blair asked, a bit of panic escaping in her voice, "I heard he was really sick, but I hope it isn't really _that _bad."

"That's what I'm afraid of…." I said, trying my best not to let my thoughts take me back to last night. "I wonder if his mother's even caring for him at all."

"Of course she would care for him, I mean, she's a nurse, she must know what she's doing. And besides, what kind of mother doesn't care for her child?" The conversation continued, at first about Crona, then it escalated to the topic of mothers.

And through it all, I wondered if Soul was angry with me, and whether or not I would see him again.

**Soul:**

"Ok," I sighed, looking up at my guardian who was absentmindedly munching on a crunchy green apple he had forgotten he had, "I did every single chore you assigned me, not one of them unchecked…now, about that training?"

Virgil stopped his chewing for a second, dazed, as if realizing that we were in his room for the first time. He sighed, tossing the apple into the air and catching it with his left hand. "So long as you stay in your room, knock yourself out kid, just try not to blow up half the damn place."

Before I left, I called back to him, my curiosity poking at me. He had been standing there for around ten minutes just staring at the apple when I came in. He didn't even acknowledge me until I called out to him around three times. "Hey Virgil," I started, but something in the back of my head told me not to ask. The main reason being that he probably wouldn't talk about it, that much I already knew. "…Never mind."

The man shrugged as he walked off, probably going to keep some of the guards in line. I myself left his room with a grin on my face, I never thought I'd be this excited to serve my punishment. The grin faded once I heard my stomach growl. "Now?" I muttered to myself, mentally arguing with myself whether or not to go downstairs to grab some dinner. *They probably won't even give me anything,* I mentally told myself, sighing as I held my empty gut, *More than likely, dear old dad ordered it so.*

I was surprised however, when I found a warm bowl on a tray sitting atop my bed. I looked back outside, making sure no one was around before I shut the door. Rubbing my hands together, I brought the bowl to the floor with me, not very sanitary I know, but I was not spilling any on my bed.

I looked down at my plate, taking a spoonful of whatever was in it, and instantly made a face. It tasted like a spoonful of ash.*Well, that's what you get.* I thought to myself. Part of me wanted to push the tray away, but my hunger got the better of me. I swallowed every bite without even tasting it. Thankfully, there was a bottle of water next to the bowl, so at least it wasn't that bad.

"Ok," I sighed, picking up one of the first books in the stack, "let's see what you can teach me." I examined the book in my hands, the old red leather had seen better days, and the title of the book was now all but gone. Flipping over towards the first page, I fetched the weapon I had earlier tried to communicate with. "You still might have some use to me." I told it, and immediately felt stupid. I shook my head and sat cross-legged on the floor. If anything, I could use this blade as a reference.

"Chapter 1," I read to myself, and as my eyes began to follow the text, my mind took me back to Maka. She'd probably have more fun reading this than I will. I wondered what kind of punishment she was in. Sighing, I closed the book (gently, I didn't want Sid beating down my door if I damaged it in any way), knowing that my thoughts wouldn't let me concentrate.

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, my mind taking me back to that day at the fair, when she and I first became friends.

And for some odd reason, the small smile on my face remained as my eyes slowly began to close and sleep embraced me.

**A/N: short, I know, but I promise that the plot will continue after this filler chapter, and hopefully, I won't have to write another one in a while. **


End file.
